Prince of The Game
by Ryssa
Summary: Our favourite tennis teams find themselves trapped in a real life video game where swords are wielded, monsters slayed and reality is upturned. Will they escape? And will they want to? For as we all know, boys love video games.
1. Press Start

At Momoshiro's suggestion, the Seigaku Regulars head off on one of their group outings - this time to a video arcade. But as always these seemingly harmless outings evolve into something entirely unexpected as one by one they find themselves in a new and strange world. Elsewhere, others are also launched into a similar fate; nothing is what it seems anymore. How will they get out? And will they want to? For as we all know, boys love video games.

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: **

I do not own Prince of Tennis. Which is probably a good thing, since I'd probably torture all the poor TeniPuri characters. Except Kaoru-kun. I have a soft spot for him. Besides, he gets enough torture in the anime.

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note:** I finally got myself to actually write a fanfic. I'm marveling at that. I'd be happier if I knew where my plot is going to take me, but I suppose having it open means I'm still free to change it. This fic is dedicated to Jesus Christ, who rocks my world.

_

* * *

_

**Translations:**

There will be some Japanese words peppered here and there (because it sounds better that way). But it will be ones that every good TeniPuri fan should know. ) Nonetheless, I will give explanations to them in every chapter (though I must say my Japanese is very limited, so correct me if I'm wrong).

baka - stupid, idiot  
Mamushi - Viper (Kaidou's nickname)  
ochibi - generally used to call short people in a more insulting manner, but in Eiji's case I suppose it's an endearing term for Ryoma  
sempai - upperclassman, used to refer to your seniors  
buchou- captain  
ii yo- In the context of this chapter: it's fine/alright

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 1: Press Start**

Somewhere in Japan, a young group of boys were walking to their doom – er, I mean to the video arcade on one of their friendly non-tennis based outings (which usually resulted in doom).

"We're going to the video arcaaade!" sang the ever hyper Eiji who was bouncing up and down with one arm locked around his doubles partner's. He was very excited about their plans for the day. So much that he stayed up all night practising. For as we all know, boys love video games.

"Eiji, would you mind not jumping so much? It's a bit hard to walk like this," winced Oishi.

"This is indeed an interesting idea, Momo. Playing video games is something up my alley," Fuji gave one of his enigmatic smiles.

"Yeah, I think this will turn out to be really fun," noted Kawamura.

"Of course! This has got to be one of my best ideas so far," beamed Momoshiro, "After all, we've already tried bowling, pool and volleyball so it's only natural we'd play some video games as well. And I'll have you know that I'm unbeatable at video games so you'd better watch out."

"Video games have nothing in common with those other games. It's not even a sport, baka," Kaidou snorted.

"Hey! It's something that requires skill and concentration just like all sports, which is something I doubt you'd be able to pull of, Mamushi," retorted Momoshiro.

"I have more skill and concentration than you'll ever have, you muscle-bound idiot!" Kaidou shouted back, launching the two rivals into a full blown verbal assault which involved a lot of glaring and overused insults.

No one really bothered about the squabbling duo as they were more than used to it and Oishi the would-be peacemaker was busy struggling to walk with Eiji clinging to his arm.

"There is 75 percent that there will be trouble today," noted Inui.

Tezuka, sporting his perpetually stoic expression, wondered why he had bothered to come. He never really had an interest in such things. After all, his time could be better spent doing more profitable things like studying. Or practising tennis. Or tending to his beloved bonsai.

"I've never played video games before," declared Ryoma.

They all stopped to turn and stare at the shortest member of the group.

"You what? How could you not have played video games before? You must have played something. A gameboy at least?" exclaimed Momoshiro, who had been startled enough to break away from Rival-fight #863.

"Nope," replied Ryoma bluntly.

"Huahh! How could our ochibi not have played with any video games before?" cried Eiji.

"My dad was only interested in getting me to play tennis. He never really bought me video games or other such things to play," answered Ryoma.

The two sempais looked at one another and nodded knowingly. With Momoshiro on the left and Eiji on the right they grabbed Ryoma by the arms and ran towards the nearest video arcade.

_

* * *

_

They finally came to a run down looking shop with game posters plastered on the windows outside. The paint was peeling and as far as they could tell, it was dark inside.

"This place looks kinda creepy, nya," commented Eiji, "Maybe it has ghosts?"

"G-g-ghosts?" Kaidou's eyes darted back and forth. He considered frantically whether it would be safer to stay with the crowd or dart off. For all he knew, this creepily silent alley could be housing other... unwanted creatures. He shuddered at that. Mind over matter, mind over matter, "Fshuu."

Inui pushed the door open, "Hmm... It appears to be empty. There is a 35 percent that the arcade is closed."

"Huh? But the machines are up and running," Kawamura pointed towards the arcade machines.

"Who cares if no one is here? We still have to put coins in the slots. Let's start playing!" yelled Momoshiro as he rushed up to one of the machines.

"Well, we'll be paying so I guess that's fine," said Fuji.

"Eh? This one isn't working. Mou, this one isn't either. Hey, are any of you all facing problems?" he turned to see all his friends already busy at many of the other working machines. Except for Ryoma, who was standing by the side staring blankly at everyone. "Hey, that's not fair, these ones are out of order," he pouted.

Grabbing Ryoma by locking his arm over the poor boy's head he proceeded to test each and every unused machine, but alas they were all not fit to be used. "Man, this stinks. We're the only ones left without anything to play."

"I'm fine, really."said Ryoma, "Or at least I will be once you let go of me..."

"No, this is not fine! You are supposed to get a taste of video gaming and you will!" he stomped off with Ryoma still in tow. "Hey, there's a room here. I wonder if there're anymore machines inside?"

Meanwhile, the team's beloved buchou was engaged in a staring contest with his game machine. Slowly, he reached for a coin and inserted it into the coin slot, picking up the plastic gun which was attached to the machine. Moments later, Tezuka Kunimitsu was lost in a world of damsels in distress and bad guys spouting cheesy threats. For as we all know, boys love video games.

_

* * *

_

The door squeaked open to reveal a dimly lit room. It was fairly small and had a musty smell which resembled moldy cheeseburgers and various other odd fragrances. A flickering screen in the corner of the room caught Momoshiro's eye. "Hey, if it isn't a playstation! We lucked out Echizen! Now we can play games and not have to pay at all."

"Are you sure it's alright Momo-sempai?" queried the young boy still locked beneath his sempai's arm.

"Ii yo, ii yo. We'll just take a look at the games they have here. Hmm... It seems that theres already a CD running," said Momoshiro.

The screen was black except for a small panel with the words 'Press Start' flashing across the screen in white. Momoshiro took the controller in his hands and did just what the game asked. The screen turned completely black.

"Maybe it's broken," mused Ryoma.

"Aww, why do we always get the broken down ones?" complained Momoshiro.

Just then, the screen turned white and light began to creep out of the screen into the room.

"Err, is this supposed to happen, sempai?"

Brighter and brighter it shone until finally, the whole room was engulfed in white.

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** I hoped you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing. I didn't think it would be quite so fun to write this. I poked fun at boys and their love for video games but of course everyone has their individual tastes. As a girl myself, I enjoy video games too, and TeniPuri of course; hence this fic. I will do my best to continue this to the end even if no one really reviews. But I hope you do.


	2. When the Light Fades

**A/N:** Yay! I got a review! Thanks Kenata. You'll have to excuse me for being excited as this is my very first review. Anyway, I'm currently on holiday now which means I'm quite free to work on this story. Unless I get a job (which my parents are pestering me to). So, here it is, the next chapter. Erm by the way, I'm guessing Mitsuko-chan is Tezuka?

_

* * *

_

**Translation:** I'm pretty sure most of you would know what these mean, but oh well. For the benefit of the unenlightened.

ite - variant of 'itai', meaning 'ouch' or 'ow'  
mada mada dane - Ryoma's favourite phrase, 'You still have a ways to go'  
saa - somewhere along the lines of 'who knows?'  
yada/yadda- 'no' or 'no way'  
ore-sama - how Atobe refers to himself  
usu - Kabaji's usual reply (usually meaning 'yes')

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 2: When the Light Fades**

"Where are we?" were Ryoma's first words upon opening his eyes. He was glad to find that they were still working after previously having been blinded by that striking white light.

"I don't know," replied Momoshiro uncertainly. His mouth was slightly agape as he took in his surroundings. A lovely scenery of a green field with green trees and greenish mountains in the background. Birds were chirping and there was a faint, sweet melody floating in the air.

"I'm probably dreaming," decided Ryoma, "I must have passed out from lack of oxygen when Momo-sempai strangled me. If I close my eyes it'll probably go away."

"Yeah, I must be dreaming too... Hey wait! What did you say about me strangling you? Echizen!" but Ryoma had already closed his eyes and was intent on ignoring dream-Momoshiro (or so he thought). Unsure of what to do, Momoshiro decided to close his eyes as well - just in case he was the one dreaming.

After several moments of standing there with their eyes closed and generally looking stupid, Ryoma opened his and was about to say something when he was attacked by a flying scroll. "Ite-e! What is this?" he cried as he bent down to pick it up.

By now, Momoshiro had also opened his eyes. "Isn't that a scroll?" he asked, grabbing it from Ryoma's hands.

"Hey, I was reading that," grumbled Ryoma.

Ignoring him, Momoshiro proceeded to read the contents out loud. "In the age of darkness, two young warriors are called to save the land of TeniPuri. The land of TeniPuri? What sort of name is that? I mean, that's just stupid."

The sky flashed and lightning struck the scroll that Momoshiro was holding.

"Yah! I'm sorry! It's a nice name!" he yelled, flinging the remains of the scroll away.

"Mada mada dane," said Ryoma, picking up the scroll. Fortunately, it was still intact and only slightly charred for it was made with a very durable material. "It says here that the two young warriors must rise up to be heroes in a land where beetles run free and true love cannot be denied. What does that even mean?" frowned Ryoma.

"Saa, let me read the rest," answered Momoshiro as he attempted to snatch the scroll from Ryoma for the second time.

"Yada," Ryoma turned his back away from his overeager sempai and continued to read the rest of the scroll. "It will be a battle of brawn and wits as they journey off into this land, gaining friends and foes alike. And so their journey begins, in a land so green, two valiant warriors as they discover things they never knew in a land they've never been."

"That's one crappy starting for a story," said Momoshiro. Lightning flashed in the sky again. "I mean interesting! Interesting start!" The sky seemed appeased by Momoshiro's horrible attempt to cover up as the lightning and thunder died down.

A heroic theme song began playing in the background.

"I guess this means we're heroes. Well, I'm always the hero so it's no big deal to me," said Ryoma.

"I like our theme song," smiled Momoshiro as he bopped his head to the music.

_

* * *

_

Elsewhere, in an obnoxiously large mansion, draped over an extremely plush and silky armchair - Atobe Keigo was lazily observing the rest of his Hyoutei regulars (yes, they were his, or at least that's what ore-sama believes).

They were engaged in a very heated battle of a six-way racing video game.

"No fair! You can't cut me, Yuushi! You're making me be last in place!" yelled Gakuto.

"All's fair in love and video games," smiled Oshitari.

"I hate you!" screamed Gakuto, as he threw down his game controller to emphasise his point. When it didn't elicit any response from his double's partner, he stormed off out of the elaborate gamesroom. It was indeed a _very_ elaborate and hi-tech gamesroom, with only the latest and most expensive video game consoles complete with the latest and even some yet-to-be-released games.

"Are you sure it's alright to let him be?" asked Ohtori.

"He'll get over it. He just doesn't like losing," replied Oshitari.

At that moment, Jiroh, who had been sleeping (no surprise) sat up and gave a loud yawn. "Mmm... what am I doing here?" he mumbled sleepily. "Oh, right! Games, video games! I LOVE video games!"

Everyone smiled at Hyotei's sleeping beauty, who was jumping up and down, looking like an excited puppy. It was a natural reaction, for as we all know, boys love video games.

"I'm thirsty," declared Atobe. "Go get me a drink Kabaji."

Kabaji, who was still expresionless as ever, replied with a usual "Usu."

Meanwhile, Jiroh had wandered off into another part of the gamesroom and had discovered a rack of CDs and an Xbox. "This looks fun," he said, picking up a bright orange CD entitled 'The Game'.

No one knew why he thought that a game bearing the title 'The Game' was fun but perhaps it had something to do with the fact that orange was his favourite colour and you didn't see too many orange game CDs (for obvious aesthetic reasons, I'd say).

He popped it into the Xbox and watched it play. A black screen emerged, with the words 'Press Start' blaring across it. Shrugging, the orange haired boy did just so.

_

* * *

_

"So, I guess we have to venture out or something," said Momoshiro.

"We still don't know where this is," replied Ryoma.

"Isn't it obvious? We're inside a video game. The cheesy intro says it all." Momoshiro stated in a very matter of factly manner. Having played one too many video games he was very much in tune with all things related. For as we all know, boys love video games.

Ryoma stared at his sempai as if he had drank too much Inui juice and had started hallucinating. "I still say I'm dreaming," he said and promptly planted himself on a nearby rock closing his eyes once more.

"Don't you see? This fake, yet somewhat realistic background, us, the two dashing young heroes, and this theme song!" Momoshiro felt a strong urge to bop his head to the music again but decided that convincing his partner was a more important task. "It all points to the fact that we're _living_ a video game."

"I told you. I've never played video games before. So I wouldn't have a clue to what you're talking about," anwered Ryoma with his eyes still closed.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," said Momoshiro. Tired of standing, he decided to sit down as well.

Suddenly, a blue menu and a joystick popped up in front of them.

"Oi, Echizen! Look!"

"Hn?" Ryoma opened his eyes to face an enormous blue screen, just a few feet away from them.

Momoshiro, who had grabbed the joystick, was furiously using it to move a blinking little arrow on the screen. "This definitely proves we're in a video game. And an RPG one at that. All RPGs have menus like these."

"RPG?" blinked Ryoma.

"Role Playing Game. Where we get to control the main characters - or in this case, we _are_ the main characters. Hey, we have weapons and armour to equip!"

The next thing Ryoma knew, he was clad in leather armour (and black one at that; this is for the fangirls? XD) and holding a sword that was four sizes too large for him, if swords had sizes.

Momoshiro was looking equally silly in Ryoma's opinion. He was decked in a shiny metal breastplate with matching metal boots and carrying a sword similar to Ryoma's except that it seemed just the right size for the taller boy.

"This is so cool!" exclaimed Momoshiro, looking all too gladiator-like.

It was going to be one long dream, sighed Ryoma.

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** That was a very lame (and random) introduction for the game. But since this is not a very serious fic I don't think it really matters. So far, it's mostly been interactions between Ryoma and Momo. I need to get more characters in there soon. And I can assure you there will be lots of confusion and chaos. #Evil laugh#


	3. The First Battle, Victory Dance

**Translation: **I will not repeat words found in previous chapters.

Kouhai – used to address younger or lower ranking people  
Yosha/Yosh – somewhere along the lines of 'Alright!'. In the context of this chapter, battle cries  
Doryah – In the context of this chapter, battle cries

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** Tezuka won't be up for some time. He's rather engrossed in his shooting game. I do have plans for him, although I can't be sure Tezuka fans will be too happy about it. Don't worry, it won't be anything too harmful. At least he'll still look pretty.

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 3: The First Battle, Victory Dance**

Oishi glanced up from his game with Eiji. The dimly lit room resembled a disco club with lights flashing from the screens and a variety of musical jingles in addition to the buzz of activity in the room. Not that Oishi had ever been to a disco club. "I wonder where Momo and Echizen are?" he finally said.

"Nya? I think they went behind to check out the games there," answered Eiji.

"Is that so?" said Oishi. He looked around. Inui and Fuji were battling it out in 'Mortal Combat vs. Street Fighter'. Oishi noted briefly that Fuji was using Chun-Li and was beating the crap out of Inui's chosen character, Rayden, much to Inui's despair.

Kaidou and Kawamura seemed to be playing against each other as well, but he couldn't quite tell what game it was. As expected, Kawamura was holding a racket with one hand, and swinging it wildly while periodically shouting "BURNING!" How he managed to play with one hand is beyond anyone's guess.

"Die! Die! DIE!!!" came a voice which sounded strangely like Tezuka's. The captain lips were slightly parted, but he looked as expressionless as ever. Oishi wondered for a moment whether it was really Tezuka or the game itself which said that. If he had listened closely, he may have been able to hear a faint laughter from the captain as well. (Of course, being Tezuka, it was a very stifled laughter)

Nyah! Oishi! Look at what you're doing! You're killing me!" cried Eiji.

"Huh?" said Oishi absent-mindedly, focusing his thoughts back on the game.

It was meant to be a collaborative two-player game, starring Kirby and his friend, Rick the hamster. Right now, Rick the hamster was dying a slow but painful death in the hands of Kirby the pink ball of fuzz.

"Ah, sorry Eiji. I was distracted," he apologized, as the game bellowed 'GAME OVER' at them.

"Nya. Nevermind. We'll beat it next time," Eiji stood up and stretched.

"Momo and Ryoma sure are spending a long time behind there. I feel bad that there weren't any other working machines for them to play at," admitted Oishi.

Eiji's eyes grew wide as he thought of something. "Maybe they found a new game to play with! Ne, let's go Oishi!"

Fuji stood up as well from his own game with Inui. Needless to say, he was the winner of that battle. Inui was looking slightly dejected from his defeat. "I don't understand it. I had all the data," he mumbled to himself.

"Yes, let's all pay them a visit," Fuji smiled. "It might be fun if we gave them a little scare as well."

Inui's ears perked up at that suggestion. He rose from his seat and shifted his glasses up with his finger. "That might give me some interesting data," his mood now lifting at the opportunity to 'test' and record the findings on his fellow teammates.

_

* * *

_

"Let's try these babies out now!" Momoshiro beamed at his sword. He held it by its slightly curved wood grip as he stared in awe at the gracefully formed knuckle guard and long, effective blade. Momoshiro had never held a sword before and as with all boys, he had a fascination with weaponry. And video games. Let's not forget video games.

So there they were - two boys holding really long swords, dressed in shiny battle armour (or black leather in Ryoma's case), in a real life video game. It was every boy's dream really. Except maybe for the black leather part.

Ryoma eyed the elder boy for a moment. "What exactly should we try them on?" he asked, half expecting his momentarily crazed sempai to suggest they'd try it on each other. He'd decline outright of course. There was no way he was going to risk losing any of his limbs. Even if they were a video game.

"First, we have to get into a battle," answered Momoshiro.

"With... each other? Yada. I'm not going to let you near me with that thing," Ryoma declared.

"What? What are you talking about? We just need to get into one of those random battles," said Momoshiro.

"Random battles?" asked Ryoma, baffled.

"Yeah, we just need to walk around. Come on," Momoshiro started to move away from where they were.

Still confused, Ryoma took a few steps toward his sempai.

Suddenly, the world began to spin around them, making both boys feel slightly dizzy. Moments later, the spinning stopped and they found themselves in a place similar to the field they were just in but now currently sporting an odd creature.

"Hey! That's a monster! We must be in one of those random battles now!" yelled Momoshiro excitedly.

"Isn't that a chicken?" asked Ryoma.

"Yosha! I'm gonna slay that monster!" said Momoshiro, who was too pumped up to notice his companion's comment. "Doryahhh!!! Take that! And that!" he cried as he charged at the chicken-like monster before slashing it mercilessly.

"Aren't you taking this a bit too seriously?" asked Ryoma, who was glad that there wasn't anyone else around to watch his sword-wielding sempai play dragon slayer. Or in this case, chicken slayer.

"Hn? What do you mean? This is fun, you should try it!" replied Momoshiro as he gave the monster a few more slashes with his sword. The numbers 11 flashed in red in front of the monster before Momoshiro was teleported back right next to where Ryoma was standing. "Eh? I wasn't done yet. Oh, I get it. It's one of those turn-based RPGs. You're up next, Echizen. Go for it!"

"What am I supposed to do?" Ryoma frowned at the sword in his hands.

"Just run up to it and swing your sword a few times." replied Momoshiro.

"Like this?" asked Ryoma, after walking up to the creature and slashing it a few times. The creature was standing there dumbly, and it gave a wrangled sqwuack each time Ryoma's sword connected with it's body. "Hey, this is kinda fun."

"What did I tell ya? You don't know what you've been missing out on, not playing video games at all."

The number 8 flashed in red before Ryoma was instantly teleported back to where he was originally standing. "Hey, I'm not finished!" cried Ryoma, who tried to run up to the monster but couldn't because his legs were rooted to the ground by some unknown force. "I. Wanna. Slash. It. Somemore," Ryoma grunted as he flailed his arms like a penguin stuck in a mountain of snow.

"Like I said, it's one of those turn-based RPGs. You'll have to wait your turn," explained Momoshiro.

"I don't care. I wanna hit it," wailed Ryoma as he continued his arm-flailing. His new found interest in video games had revealed a more childish side of his. For as we all know, boys love video games.

Momoshiro just shook his head at his kouhai. "It's no use you know. It's probably the monster's turn to-ITAI!" he screamed, turning his head to come face-to-face to the oversized chicken-monster which just pecked him. That's one big chicken. "Ite-te-te-te! Stop that! Argh, my head!"

To Momoshiro's relief, the creature stopped pecking and was teleported back to it's original position.

"Argh! I must be bleeding! Tell me Echizen, how bad is it?" moaned Momoshiro.

"You look fine. This video game must not allow bloodshed or something," said Ryoma.

"Eh, really?" Momoshiro inspected his hands for a while and after being satisfied that indeed no blood was shed he said, "That makes sense. Phew, that was close. Alright, you stupid chicken, I'm going to end this now. DORYAAHHH!!!"

Momoshiro ran up to give the chicken-monster a finishing blow causing it to disintegrate. "D-o-nnn!"

"_I_ wanted to kill it," pouted Ryoma.

"Mada mada dane," grinned Momoshiro.

Ryoma pouted some more. He would have pouted longer but the screen changed again and a victorious song blared in the background. Ryoma was stood smiling, and with his right hand he tipped his cap lower to cover his face. With his outstretched left hand, he made a 'V' sign. Momoshiro however, was jumping up and down punching his fists in the air.

This lasted for a while until the song died down. The two of them stared at each other before agreeing to never mention that again.

_

* * *

_

"That's weird. There's no one in here," commented Oishi.

"I'm pretty sure I saw them come in here, nya," said Eiji.

"Maybe they left the premises?" Fuji supplied.

"There is a 15 percent chance they would do so without telling any of us," noted Inui.

"Ah! There's a playstation in here!" Eiji exclaimed as he dove for the controller. "Press start? What kind of a name is that?"

"I don't think that's the name. It's just instructing you to press the start button," explained Fuji.

"Oh," said Eiji, immediately before pressing the button.

They waited for a while before a white light came to claim them.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!" was the only thing heard before the four third-years disappeared into thin air.

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** While writing this, I had the sudden urge to start playing Kirby games again. Which I did, If only for a short while. Not that anyone needed to know.


	4. Spoils of the Battle

**Translation:**

Daijoubu – (It's) alright  
Hontou –'It's true' or 'is it true?' depending on whether it's a statement or question

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** I'm grateful for Kenata, who has been reviewing faithfully. But I do wish others would as well. I suppose that's one of the main grouses as a fanfiction author. I'm hoping that as the story continues, it will gain the interest of more people who will (hopefully) review. I'm really just curious as to how many people actually like this fic.

Or maybe no one else is reading this? #shock# I sincerely hope not. But to those of you who are reading and enjoying this but not reviewing, thanks as well for supporting me (albeit quietly). Do keep reading, even if you don't review.

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 4: Spoils of the Battle**

"Where are we?" asked Fuji, as he stared at his surroundings. They were standing by a clear, blue lake in a large field. Beautiful, sweet smelling flowers were blooming all around the lake.

"This is one time where I don't have an answer," replied Inui. His gaze shifted downwards. He was wearing dark blue robes that draped over his tall body and covered even his feet. The robes were glittering but it didn't seem like it was covered with glitter dust or anything of the sort but of something... magical? Inui shook his head. That's not right. Magic doesn't exist.

"Something wrong Inui?" inquired Fuji, who noticed the bespectacled boy shake his head. His jaw sunk open involuntarily when he saw a glimpse of the other boy, but he caught himself and closed it just as quickly. "That's uh, a very interesting ensemble you have there."

"Yes, indeed," frowned Inui. "And I cannot fathom why I would be wearing this in any situation. So I must deduce that I am dreaming. Now, how do I wake myself up?"

Fuji blinked. Then he reached his hand out and pinched Inui. Hard.

Inui yelped. "What did you do that for?"

"You said you were dreaming. So I thought I'd pinch you to help wake you up." Fuji answered, smiling.

"Although I do see the connection between testing to see if one is dreaming and pinching, I don't see the need for you to pinch that hard," grumbled Inui, who was rubbing his arm.

"My bad," Fuji replied, looking a bit too pleased with himself.

_

* * *

_

"There's a pouch here," noted Ryoma. He picked it up and studied it for a while. It was a glossy, pearl white colour and had a golden string to secure its contents.

Momoshiro peered at the pouch. "It came after the battle was over. I say it must be something that chicken dropped."

"Why would a chicken carry a pouch?" Ryoma inquired, puzzled.

"These are spoils of a battle. In games like this, you have to fight monsters and when you kill them, you get items as a reward. It's all part of the game."

"Oh," said Ryoma, who didn't want to ask anymore questions, because it was just not his style. He frowned for a bit. He wasn't sure if he liked this place. He missed tennis, in which he could understand better and was always quick to pick up on what was going on. But then again, battling that chicken had been fun…

"There're some items here too. I'm not sure what they're for, but we should keep them in case they come in handy. We might even be able to sell them for some cash," Momoshiro grinned as he put them in the pouch.

A blue panel popped up. On it was written:

'_You received a Chicken Beak and 2 Feathers_'

"Do you think there're even other people here?" asked Ryoma, forgetting about his resolve to not ask anymore questions. "It looks pretty deserted."

"Daijoubu, daijoubu. In all games there are definitely people to talk to. If we walk longer, we may reach a town! Heck, there may even be a castle and a princess who needs saving!" said Momoshiro, who was getting excited again.

Ryoma didn't know what to say of that princess bit, but if ever the time came he would let Momo-sempai do all the saving and just stand back and watch the scene unfold.

The two boys traveled further west away from the sun (or at least what they think was west, assuming it was morning just as it had been in the real world). They had many more battles and their health bar, which Momoshiro had figured out a way to switch on so that they would show up in front of their chests along with their names, decreased slowly. Luckily, they found some blue potions dropped by other monsters which could increase their health points if they drank it. The problem was, thanks to their past experiences with Inui's assortment of juices, neither of them were too eager to go first.

"You drink it first, Echizen."

"Yada. You drink it Momo-sempai."

Momoshiro looked suspiciously at the vial in his hand. It was a dark shade of blue and reminded him too much of Inui's Aozu (blue vinegar).

"Maybe we should drink this later," Ryoma suggested.

"But our health bars are red. If we don't take any of these soon we may just end up dead," Momoshiro put bluntly.

"What happens when we die here?" Ryoma couldn't help but ask.

"Hmm. I don't think we'll die exactly, but I'm not really sure I want to find out," answered Momoshiro truthfully.

Ryoma sighed. "I guess we'll have to take this then. Let's both go at the count of three. One, two, three."

The two of them shut their eyes before downing their vials in one go.

"Hey, that wasn't so bad. It was quite nice actually. Refreshing and kind of sweet," declared Momoshiro.

"I guess it's alright. It reminds me of Ponta," Ryoma stared longingly at the last remaining vial.

"I know you love your Ponta and all, but we need to save that for an emergency. You don't want to risk dying do you?" said Momoshiro firmly. He was being quite responsible for once.

"Cheh," came Ryoma's only reply.

_

* * *

_

Back in Atobe's mansion, the race had ended. Ohtori Choutarou had won by default after Kabaji tripped over Shishido and Hiyoshi when he was returning with ore-sama's drink. Gakuto had left after throwing a tantrum and Oshitari although being the cause of that by cutting in front of Gakuto's racecar was still too far behind (he just cut the person in last place, for goodness sake, you can't expect him to win). Jiroh had wandered off and Kabaji was of course, busy getting Atobe's drink, which he unfortunately spilt most of it on Shishido while tripping.

Shishido had given Kabaji a dirty look before walking off to change his clothes. Atobe was not happy either, because his drink was gone. He ordered Kabaji to get another one for him.

"And don't spill it this time," he snapped.

"Usu," replied Kabaji, unfazed.

"Hmm. I wonder where Jiroh went," Oshitari said, after they had been done playing.

"He probably found some other place to sleep in," snorted Hiyoshi.

"Gakuto, do you want to come with me to look for him?" Oshitari asked.

Gakuto glared at him. "Why should I go anywhere with a rude, line-cutting person like you?" he demanded.

"You're not still mad at me are you? It was part of the game. You have to cut in front of other people to win. In fact, if you had continued playing, I'm sure you would have managed to cut in front of all of us and win," said Oshitari.

Gakuto pondered his statement for a moment. "You're right. I would have won such an easy game anyway."

"Let's go, then," smiled Oshitari.

_

* * *

_

Ryoma and Momoshiro were staring at a treasure chest. Actually, two treasure chests.

"It's really odd how monsters manage to carry these around," Ryoma pointed out.

"Like I said, it's part of the game. You don't question stuff like this. Yosh, I'm going to open this one up now," and he did so, drawing out something heavy. He grunted as he struggled to pull it out.

"A wheelbarrow?" asked Momoshiro in disbelief. "What do we need a wheelbarrow for? I'm not lugging this around."

"Maybe we can put in the pouch," Ryoma suggested.

Momoshiro raised his eyebrow. In that instant, the pouch grew bigger and bigger until it was able to fit the whole wheelbarrow in it. Momoshiro whistled. "Looks like you were right Echizen. You're learning things pretty fast. Looks like there's hope for you after all."

Echizen merely tipped his cap lower. The pouch shrunk back to it's original size at the same time a message came up:

'_You received a Wheelbarrow_'

Ryoma turned to the unopened chest. "I'm opening this one then," he declared.

"Mrppgh. Empph."

"What was that?" asked Momoshiro.

"It sounds like it's coming from the treasure chest," Ryoma eyed it warily. "It's not like there's a monster in there or anything right?"

"Although that could happen, there is a very low percentage of it happening this early in the game."

"You're starting to sound like Inui sempai."

The treasure chest answered with a "Erghhhhh! Mrrrphh!" and several knocking sounds.

"Hmm. Well, here goes," said Ryoma, lifting the lid. The 'thing' inside it sprang out so fast it knocked both Ryoma and Momoshiro causing them to topple backwards.

"NYA!!! I'm free! Ah, it's you ochibi! And Momo too! Thank you for saving me!" cried Eiji as he gave Ryoma, who was the nearest, a tight hug. "I was so scared! I thought I was drugged and kidnapped or locked away never to be seen ever again!" The poor boy was almost in tears.

"Eiji-sempai, it's alright. You're safe now," Momoshiro said gently.

Eiji sniffed. He was really glad to be out of that box or whatever it was. He relaxed his grip on Ryoma who was previously semi-suffocating. To his credit, he did not complain even once about being glomped. He knew his sempai was upset.

Momoshiro continued, "In fact, you're not just safe, you're in a real video game! Imagine that, you're actually _inside_ a video game! See, there's armour and swords and monsters and a theme song and–"

Eiji's eyes widened then turned sparkly. "Hontou? Wah! I can't believe it! We're in a video game! Yayyyy!!!"

A familiar blue box popped up again:

'_You received a Kikumaru Eiji_'

None of the boys seemed to notice, however. Ryoma was simply smiling at his two sempais, who were jumping up and down in excitement. "Mada mada dane," he said softly.

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **I was just typing out this chapter and it all tumbled out. I'm happy that this fic is going smoothly. My chapters aren't quite as long as I want them to be. I thought this was long but it only turned out to be slightly longer than the previous chapter. Which was slightly longer than the chapter before that. And the one before that.

I wonder if this is a trend? Maybe by the end of this fic, I'll have super long chapters. I hope not. #Eyes long A/N both at the top and bottom# I type too much.


	5. Eiji Spears

**A/N: **New reviewers! #giggles gleefully# Thanks Kakitama41694 and ficfan3484.

I think both sempai and senpai are both legitimate spellings of the word. Senpai is often romanized to sempai. It's hard to put a foot down to which spelling is _the_ correct spelling when it comes to Romaji. And I get really confused on when to use double consonants. In the end, I think it doesn't matter as long as people understand it. And I wanted to add –tachi at the end but 'his two sempai-tachi' sounded weird so I settled for sempais.

Well, you are my faithful reader (and reviewer) Kenata-san. #smiles#

I'm glad you find this funny, ficfan3484. I was afraid no one else would get my quirky humour.

I am having _so_ much fun writing this. I decided to make this chapter longer since I'm on a writing streak. (And I wanted longer chapters anyway)

**Note: **I edited this chapter, changing eight ball to magic eight-ball so as not to be confused with the eight ball in pool. I hope it didn't cause too much confusion. I also changed other parts of the chapter especially the last part for… certain reasons. Perhaps, you'll find out later.

_

* * *

_

**Translation:**

Maa, maa –In the context of this chapter, I'm translating it to 'Now, now' Gomen – Sorry  
Sugoi – Amazing  
Demo – But, however  
Tanoshii – Fun, joyful  
Genki – In the context of this chapter, energetic  
Urusai – (You're being/It's) noisy  
Mite – (To) look

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 5: Eiji Spears**

"I'm a what?!" exclaimed Eiji. "An item!? Why am I an item? Does that mean I have to be _used_? I don't wanna be used!"

"Well, you don't have to if you don't wanna," said Momoshiro.

"If he's an item, that means he can't fight in battles, right?" stated Ryoma.

"Huh?! First I get stuffed into a box. Then I'm an item. Now, I can't fight in battles too? That's no fair!" wailed Eiji. "Fighting battles is the best part of a game, nya! This game hates me!"

"Maa, maa. It's not like we can do anything to change it," said Momoshiro, who was at wits end at how to calm the distraught Eiji. "The game decided this after all."

Eiji wailed even louder.

Ryoma was debating with himself on whether or not to let the wailing boy hug him to help calm him down when a voice came up from behind them.

"Ah, it's you guys. The boy who stole my grip tape and other people from Seigaku."

And who else, but Shinji, motor mouth extraordinaire would appear before them.

"Shinji?" they exclaimed in unison.

'_You received an Ibu Shinji_'

"Yes. Who else might I be if not I, Ibu Shinji. That is a very odd thought, to be someone else other than me. But if I –"

He was cut off by Momoshiro. "How did you get here? And for that matter, how did _you_ get here Eiji-sempai?"

"Do you want to know how I got here, in this place or how I got here by traveling from where I was earlier?" asked Shinji.

Eiji, who was distracted from his wailing by the newcomer, interrupted him. "The last thing I remember was following what the instructions on the screen told me, and that was to press 'start'. Then there was this bright light and the next thing I new, I was trapped in that-that box, nya"

"The same thing happened to me too although I was not the one to actually press the button but Kamio did and we were all watching him play the new game."

Momoshiro and Ryoma looked at each other.

"Sound familiar?" asked Momoshiro.

"All too familiar," Ryoma replied. "That video game must be cursed."

"Hmm. Now that you mentioned it, it had a weird name for a game," Shinji started again. "It was called 'The Game' which I think is a horrible name for the game and–"

Lightning crackled and thunder boomed.

"I think it's wise not to mention anything bad about the game," Momoshiro quickly interrupted. "Unless you want to get struck by lightning. The game's got a pretty bad temper."

Shinji frowned. "I dislike it that all of you keep interrupting me, even the game. Why won't anyone let me finish? Even at Fudoumine I always get interrupted. And…" he trailed of, mumbling a string of more useless rants.

Momoshiro sighed. "Should we gag him?"

"I'm all for it," replied Ryoma grimly.

_

* * *

_

"YOSHA! I am the winner!" Kawamura shouted in Engrish (Yes, Engrish. The funny way Japs speak English in their language which we all love Kawamura for) He began to wave his racket in an even wilder manner than before until he hit the ceiling with it. The racket flew out of his hand.

THONK!

"Itai," exclaimed Tezuka, who was the racket's unfortunate victim. He didn't seem to be bothered however and merely resumed his game. He was so close. So close to winning his game. Just a bit more…

"Ah, gomen Tezuka," said Kawamura sheepishly.

"I wonder where everyone else went," said Kaidou, in his deep, sexy voice. (Sorry, I couldn't resist. I love Kaidou and his voice XD)

"They should be in the back room," replied Kawamura. "Why don't we go check up on them? Tezuka, do you want to come as well?"

Tezuka grunted but didn't shift from his seat. Kawamura took that as a no. Shrugging, Kawamura made his way behind with Kaidou following him.

"Huh. It's empty," said Kawamura, as he shut the door behind them.

"Maybe they went out," offered Kaidou. He looked slightly nervous.

"They wouldn't leave without telling us, would they?" asked Kawamura. "But then, where could they have disappeared to?"

Random images of spirits and ghosts snatching people from this realm flashed through Kaidou's mind. He panicked and turned to open the door. It was locked. He turned around frantically; beads of sweat were forming on his forehead.

'Do NOT leave. Stay.'

The television screen that was in the room bore those words. Was it… speaking to them?

If Kaidou was nervous before, he was outright insane with fear now. His heart was racing and he sweated more profusely. His right hand, still gripping the doorknob, was desperately trying to twist it open.

'Press Start'

"Se-sempai, I think we need to break the door down. Sempai? Sempai?!"

Kawamura seemed to be ignoring Kaidou. His eyes were transfixed on the screen. Slowly, he took the controller in his hands and pressed –

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" screamed Kaidou.

_

* * *

_

Shinji was demonstrating to the Seigaku trio how he could transform into a magic eight-ball. He closed his eyes, concentrating hard and with a 'poof' he went from human to inanimate object. He was still rambling off in his ball form though.

Eiji was laughing and clapping his hands. "Sugoi! How did you do that?"

"It's simple. All I have to do is concentrate and think of magic eight-balls and then I become it," it said.

"Do you think I can be a magic eight-ball as well?" asked Eiji.

"Well, you _are_ an item, so that could happen. Hold on, let me check something. Echizen, sit down," ordered Momoshiro as he sat on the grass.

Ryoma shrugged and sat down too.

"Here it is! Eiji-sempai, it says here that you are a spear," said Momoshiro, pointing to the big words on the blue menu screen.

'Kikumaru Eiji. Weapon. A spear with the ability to stretch long and far.'

Eiji frowned. He could stretch and he _was_ more flexible than most but to stretch 'long and far'? He wondered how long or far that would have to be.

"You should try to change into a spear. Just concentrate and think of spears," Shinji said.

"You can be Eiji Spears," said Momoshiro, who promptly burst out laughing. (Eiji _Spears_. Britney _Spears_. Get it?)

"That was lame Momo-sempai," commented Ryoma. (Yes, that was very lame)

"What? That's so not funny! I don't want to be Eiji Spears. I'd rather be Eiji Chocolates," said Eiji, referring to his favourite pop idols.

"Why do they call themselves 'Chocolates' I wonder. Is it because they like chocolates? Or maybe they sell chocolates. Do they think they are sweet like chocolate? Although I know some chocolates are bitter and I don't like bitter chocolate myself but why would they call themselves bitter chocolate? That makes no sense."

"Shinji!" yelled Eiji. "Don't insult my 'Chocolates'"

"I wasn't insulting them, I was merely wondering. Do _you_ know why they are called 'Chocolates'? Since you're a fan you should know and– "

"Shinji!" yelled Eiji again.

Momoshiro was busy laughing and even Ryoma had a smile on his face.

_

* * *

_

"Hmm. I wonder where the others could be," Fuji thought out aloud as he held his sore, left arm.

"Assuming that all those who were in the same room would be here in this… universe, they must be scattered elsewhere in this place," replied Inui, still rubbing his own arm.

The two of them had come to terms with the fact that they were not dreaming. But not before much pinching had ensued. They were now calmly observing their reflection in the lake.

Inui was still in his blue flowing cape, which upon further inspection, was found to be swimming with many swirly patterns. The glittering patterns seemed to change continuously; swirling and swirling like a cauldron being stirred. Inui had to keep from staring too hard at the pattern because all that swirling made him dizzy.

Fuji, on the other hand was dressed in a white tunic that covered his own pair of jeans which he wore to the arcade that morning. The tunic was plain but elegant; with a few detailed patterns embroidered onto it. He also had on a golden necklace with a beautifully carved pendant that was in the shape of a key.

"Do you think Tezuka and the others might accidentally end up here?" asked Fuji.

Inui thought for a moment. "There is a 87 percent chance that that will happen. We should probably start walking and looking out for the others that are here."

"Yes, we should."

They stood there in silence for a while longer.

"I think we look dashing," concluded Fuji with a smile.

_

* * *

_

Eiji was enjoying himself as a spear. Like the description said, he could stretch long and far and he was making use of that ability now to amuse himself.

"Wheeeeeeeee!!!!" came Eiji's voice, who, as a spear was lengthening and contracting himself. "Wheeeeeee!!!"

"Eiji-sempai could you stop that? It's dangerous," said Momoshiro, shielding his head with his hands for fear of being stabbed. He and the other two boys were standing as far away as possible from Eiji the spear.

"Demo, tanoshii nya!" declared the spear.

"I don't think it's very fun to get poked in the eye with something sharp like that," muttered Shinji.

"Hoi! Hoi!" said Eiji as he changed back to human form. "Hehe! That was fun! I feel much better now. Being an item is _way_ more fun than being a player."

Momoshiro decided to let that slide since the redhead was now back to his normal, genki self. "Come on, let's walk some around some more. Maybe we can reach a town soon."

Momoshiro and Ryoma soon ran into another random battle which they won easily after having fought so many. Eiji and Shinji just stood there by the side watching, since they couldn't fight. Soon, when it came to the victory dance, they couldn't help but double over with laughter.

With the victory song blaring in the background, Ryoma stood smiling. Using his right hand he tipped his cap down to shield his face while making a 'V' sign with the other. His left hip was slightly bent outwards. Momoshiro was jumping up and down punching his fists in the air as if that was the most fun thing to do.

"Wahahahahahhahaha!" Eiji and Shinji were holding their stomachs while lying on the ground laughing. Their laughter subsided a little after the song ended.

"What was that, nyahahaha?" laughed Eiji. "Ochibi, you were posing like a girl and Momo was jumping like a clown!"

For once, Shinji was speechless as he was laughing too much to speak. Tears were streaming down his face.

"Urusai na, Eiji-sempai," said Momoshiro, who was blushing furiously.

Ryoma continued to tip his hat to hide the flush of pink that was creeping up his face. "It's not like we can control it; the game made us do it. It's like this after every battle. And I was _not_ posing like a girl."

Eiji and Shinji only answered with more laughter.

"Come on, let's just continue walking," grumbled Momoshiro. He and Ryoma walked a few steps away from the laughing duo. "Are you guys coming or not?" Momoshiro asked.

"Ah, there you are my beloved nephew," said a familiar voice.

The peaceful background music which seemed to be ever present had quickened its pace into a new, more upbeat tune.

They turned to face Oishi, who was dressed in a black coat with brown coloured leather pants. He spoke to them with an almost strangled voice, "I have missed you so much ever since you left the village. Your parents too as well; we were such a tight-knit family. But we knew that we couldn't stop you from venturing out and forging your own destiny, Echizen."

They all stared at him.

"And while I was roaming I found Jiroh here to be my faithful companion and partner." He waved his hand towards a figure on the ground. Jiroh was sleeping. Again. "I have decided. We will join you on your noble quest."

"What?" blurted Momoshiro after being silent all this while.

"Oishi!" yelled Eiji. He tried to get up from the ground but felt that his whole body seemed to be held back by a mysterious force.

Ryoma walked towards Oishi and began to speak in a similar, strangled voice. "Yes, my uncle. I too miss our family. There were times when I dreamt of home, but alas my place is here, out in the open. You are very much welcome to join our party."

'_Oishi and Jiroh have joined your party._"

Ryoma started to cough. What in the world had he been saying? At this point, all things turned back to normal (as normal as things could be in here). The song switched back to a calm, sweet melody and Eiji had sprung up from the ground and made a dash for his best friend, hugging him.

"What happened, nya? You and ochibi were both saying weird things and I couldn't move!"

Oishi, who looked flustered replied, "I-I'm not sure. It just happened all of a sudden; words spilling out of my mouth. It felt like I was possessed or something."

"This must be one of those 'cut scenes' which are fairly common in role playing games like these," noted Shinji. "It usually happens when new characters appear and there is usually a story behind each character. It's funny how Oishi is Echizen's uncle since he is only two years older. Perhaps Echizen's grandmother, that is, Oishi's mother had a child in her old age."

"Shinji! My mother did not have a child in her old age!" exclaimed Oishi, outraged.

"Maa, maa. Calm down now. It's probably just the game which made you Echizen's uncle. Don't take it too seriously," said Momoshiro.

"What's all this talk about a game?" Oishi, who had regained his senses, asked.

"It's a long story, but basically, we're in a video game. Literally," answered Momoshiro as he attempted to relate to Oishi about their discoveries, with Shinji rambling every few lines or so.

"So… we're in a video game," Oishi said slowly, trying to absorb everything.

"Unyah!" nodded Eiji vigorously. They were all sitting down as Momoshiro was explaining.

"We're _in_ a video game?" Oishi repeated in disbelief.

"Un, un!" Eiji nodded faster.

Oishi just stared at his friends (plus Shinji). "I don't believe it. This is – too impossible! This must be a dream."

Momoshiro wasn't listening. "Ah! Eiji-sempai, it turns out you can be equipped to Oishi!" he said, while fiddling with the joystick that came with the main menu.

"Wah! Hontou? Yay!" cried Eiji, who hugged Oishi once more. "Mite, mite Oishi! I can turn into a spear!"

'Poof'

"I need to lie down," said Oishi.

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **I did _not _purposely make Eiji a spear to put that lame Britney Spears joke there. I just wanted him to be a weapon and I thought of a spear. It was only when I started to think of a title for this chapter did I think of that… You believe me, don't you?


	6. Spells, Spies and Spirits

**A/N:** I had a headache on Saturday. Lasted almost the whole day till my mom suggested I take some Panadols. After which I almost immediately recovered. Praise God! I should have taken them in the first place… But being relatively inexperienced with headaches I thought it would go away if I just let it be. Then I had a prolonged stomachache. Not fun. But thank God once again that I'm better now. I guess this is considered late for me. Writing this took longer than expected. Gomen, ne!

**Note**: I edited the beginning of this chapter. Forgot to make the other characters at least try to wake Jiroh up. Thanks to Kenata for reminding me. Though I didn't make any of them slap him silly. I don't think Oishi would have let them.

_

* * *

_

**To Kakitama41694**: Game physics rocks! It boggles your mind and never ceases to amaze.

**To ficfan3484**: Yesh, Kaidou is hot! #huggles him#

**To Kenata**: I... saved your life? Eh? Lol

Thanks for all the nice things you say. I will continue to think of other funny and random things to write in this story.

Haha! "Luke I am your father" I never thought of that. But also probably because I never saw the movie either. Not really a movie fan.

**To Anonymous**: Jiroh… is around. Hehe. Yeah, it's hard to imagine Oishi with a spear. Or any other sharp objects with the intention to kill. It's just not his character to hurt others.

**To natashallen**: Well, I know you're not a boy then. Lol. Thanks! And keep reading.

I popped Shinji in for his random ramblings. And we all know I love randomness! Making him a magic eight-ball was also somewhat random. Tune in to watch more characters be popped in! Yeah, they're all playing video games somewhere. For as we all know, boys love video games.

**Shinji**: Ne, why did you put me in? I was enjoying myself in Tachibana's house playing video games and we were having so much fun. I don't think you even need me here at all; and what do you mean about my ramblings? I just have my own opinions but I don't say them out loud and –

**Ryssa**: Um, what are you doing here, Shinji?

**Shinji**: I escaped from 'The Game'. Although I liked being a magic eight-ball I want to go back to playing video games. Playing video games is more fun than turning into an eight-ball but maybe not as fun as tennis and –

**Momo, Ryoma, Eiji and Oishi**: GET BACK HERE INTO THE GAME!!! #Drags Shinji with them#

**Ryssa**: Er… right.

Oh, and if you like this story, recommend it to your friends! Knowing that this fic is being read is the best present for me. #smiles#

_

* * *

_

**Translations:**

Sou – Yes (Yup?)  
Tensai – Genius; Fuji's nickname  
Ii data – Literally 'Good data'; Inui's catchphrase

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 6: Spells, Spies and Spirits**

Momoshiro, Ryoma, Eiji, Shinji and Oishi stood peering at Jiroh who went unnoticed all this time because he was lying on the ground like a slab of rock.

"What should we do with him?" asked Momoshiro.

Eiji went closer and used his index finger to poke the sleeping boy.

'Poke. Poke.'

He didn't stir.

'Poke poke poke poke poke'

"Eiji! Stop that!" yelled Oishi.

"But it's fun!" protested Eiji. "You should try it too, Oishi."

Oishi looked flabbergasted at the idea and was about to reprimand Eiji again when Ryoma spoke, "Let's just leave him here."

"We can't do that!" cried Oishi, who was appalled that Ryoma could even think that. "I know he's not one of our teammates, but since all of us are stuck in this – this strange place, we need to stick together and find a way out!"

"How can we get out of here I wonder," said Shinji. "There doesn't seem to be any door or exit to this place."

"Maybe we need to finish the game?" suggested Momoshiro.

Oishi went up to Jiroh and tried shaking him gently, calling his name. (We all know how effective that is) He shook him harder and harder till he was practically rolling him and screaming his name. But there was still no effect.

Eiji tried shouting in Jiroh's ears. "JIROH! JIROHHHHHH!!!"

Everyone else had to plug their ears with their fingers. But Jiroh merely rolled away from Eiji.

"I don't think we can wake him up like this," said Shinji. "He must be very tired, to not wake up even when his name is being shouted into his ear. I would probably wake up if someone did that – "

"We want to wake him up, not bore him to sleep," Ryoma said curtly.

"What should we do with him then? I don't want to be carrying him around this place. Where's Kabaji when you need him?"

"We could use the wheelbarrow we found earlier," offered Ryoma.

"Oh yeah! That's a good idea," agreed Momoshiro. "Everyone, sit."

"What for?" asked Oishi, puzzled.

"We gotta sit down for the main menu to appear," Momoshiro answered, as if that was the most obvious thing.

"Oh," said Oishi.

"Ah, there it is." Using the joystick, Momoshiro clicked on 'Wheelbarrow'. "That's weird. It says that the wheelbarrow can be equipped to Jiroh. Is the wheelbarrow a weapon? Ah well, let's just equip it."

Immediately, the wheelbarrow appeared and Jiroh was found to be fit snugly inside it, still asleep.

"This works," said Momoshiro.

The fivesome went on their way, with Momoshiro pushing Jiroh in his wheelbarrow.

"Why am _I_ the one to push him?" asked Momoshiro,

"You're the strongest," answered Ryoma.

"Sou, sou," agreed Eiji.

"Sheesh…"

_

* * *

_

Inui and Fuji soon found themselves in a village. It looked like it came out of a fairytale, with cute little cottages, friendly villagers and bright flowers blooming everywhere.

It hadn't taken them long to figure out that they were in a video game, not with Inui being the data master and Fuji the observant Tensai. Of course, the random battles kind of gave it away. Being the ever logical one, Inui suggested that they head for the 'Tutorial House' in which all RPGs are prone to have. Fuji however, was more interested in the 'Weapons' Shop'. In the end, they decided to split up and meet at the entrance later.

------

"I'll be able to obtain some useful data here," Inui said to himself. "The Tutorial is the best place in any game to learn the gameplay basics and other interesting info. Excuse me."

"Yes?" answered the clerk at the information counter.

"I'd like to learn about potions and elixirs and their ingredients used in this game…?"

"Of course. Here you go. You may read this book to find out all that you need." The clerk shoved a heavy, thick, dark book with the title 'Potions and Other Concoctions' to Inui. "Please return it to the desk after you're done."

"Thank you. Oh, can I also have an empty notebook and a pen?" asked Inui.

The shopkeeper shrugged and handed him those as well. "That'll be 55 gold for the stationery."

"Certainly."

------

Fuji was busy browsing at the selection of weapons available. Having been cast by the game as an archer, he asked to see all the types of bows they had for sale.

"These are our finest goods," said the shopkeeper. "I'm afraid we don't have that many choices, being such a small village. Our village is generally against violence but at times like this a certain amount of protection is necessary."

"I see," Fuji answered politely.

He looked at the three bows shown to him. They were all wooden, but they varied in design and craftsmanship. The first one was a plain-looking bow that looked exactly like the one he was using. '_Probably a starter bow,' _mused Fuji. He shifted his gaze to the second one. It was dark brown and had a lovely design crafted onto it.

Noticing his gaze, the shopkeeper proceeded to describe his selection. "This bow was finely crafted by our local craftsman. Made out of red cedar, it is moderately heavy with a good speed for shooting arrows. Priced only at 560 gold."

"What about this one?" Fuji inquired, pointing to the last bow – a beautiful, creamy white colour with intricate carvings.

"Ah, you have a fine eye, sir. This is our finest bow, made out of the sap wood of the Pacific Yew. It is considerably light but still throws arrows at a good speed. The leather handle adds to the comfort and beauty of the bow. This one is a little pricey. 3600 gold.

"Hmm," said Fuji.

After a long session of bargaining with the shopkeeper, Fuji walked away with the Pacific Yew bow – a steal at 2880 gold (Fuji has _some_ haggling skills). He also bought a bunch of wooden arrows as well as some poison arrows and sleep arrows. Never know when those might come in handy.

------

When they were both done exploring the village, Fuji and Inui met up again at the entrance.

"I learned the basics of this game. It's all relatively simple," said Inui. He had read through the 'Basics of Gameplay' book, after finishing the book on potions of course.

"I found a lovely bow in the 'Weapons' Shop' as well," Fuji smiled, stroking his new toy.

Inui took a glance at their money – a joint account if you will call it that.

"There's only 338 gold left?" asked an anguished Inui.

"I bought this at a very good price," said Fuji, slightly hurt. "I even bought a good magic staff for you _and_ I took the liberty of restocking our supply of potions and such." Fuji handed him a blue staff that seemed to be sparkling at one end.

Inui was still dismayed. All that hard earned gold… "Don't worry. We'll earn it back soon. With our new weapons we're bound to," assured Fuji.

Inui sighed. There was no going against Fuji when he was determined. Besides, he was probably right. It was usually a good investment to purchase strong weapons early in the game.

"Oh yes, I learned that wizards in this game such as myself can cast a spell to teleport themselves and their party members to random places in this world," recalled Inui. "Shall we try that? It might help us to locate our friends faster. However, I can only repeat this until my MP runs dry."

He was referring of course, to Magic points or Mana points (MP) which are units of magical power (mana) used in many RPGs that is needed to pay for magic spells.

"It can't hurt to try," said Fuji.

"Here goes."

Inui muttered something unintelligible and waved his staff a bit, causing the air around them to become all sparkly and magical. Then 'poof' they were gone.

_

* * *

_

Back in the video arcade, Tezuka had _finally_ finished his game. It had taken him many tries, many coins, and many kidnapped princesses, but he now officially held the highest score for 'Mario: Duck Hunt™ – The Revenge of the Evil Ducks'. Those ducks were truly evil, princess-kidnapping ducks.

Proud of the success of his duck-hunting skills, he felt the need to share this with someone, even though it wasn't quite like him to boast about things – especially not trivial things such as this. But still, he wanted to show _someone_ his accomplishment.

Tezuka looked around him. The arcade machines around him were still blaring noisily but his teammates were nowhere to be seen. Then it hit him that he was the only one left in this lonely room. Frowning, he recalled something about them going to the back room and so he left to look for them.

Just as the white light claimed its next victim, two figures came stalking outside the video arcade.

"Mizuki-san, are you sure it's alright to spy on them like this?" asked Yuuta, worried.

"Of course it is. We must find out their habits and weaknesses. Then we can crush them. Nfufufufufu."

"I still don't see how watching them play video games will help…" muttered Yuuta.

"Nonsense, video games reveal a boy's true nature. Secrets that are normally kept hidden will all be out in the open. You want to find out your brother's secrets and beat him don't you?"

"I guess, but –"

"Strange. There's no one inside," Mizuki said while peeking through the door. "They must have found out that we were spying on them and decided to hide somewhere! Come, Yuuta. We must look for clues." He dragged Yuuta by the arm inside the arcade.

"Mizuki-san! I can walk by myself!" protested Yuuta.

Mizuki ignored him. "Nfufufufu. It seems they were dumb enough to leave a tennis racket behind," said Mizuki as he picked up Kawamura's racket which lay on the floor. "We'll teach them to take us lightly. They must still be around here somewhere."

Dragging Yuuta to the back despite more protests, Mizuki discovers the backroom and the playstation.

"What do we have here?" smiled Mizuki.

"Mizuki-san, I don't think this is such a good idea…" said Yuuta who felt a looming sense of doom.

Mizuki never got a chance to reply, or even ignore that comment because 'The Game' had claimed yet another victim.

– Insert scary music –

_

* * *

_

Inui and Fuji appeared on what seemed to be another village, but one which was located on a hill. There was a very country-like feel to it, and mountain goats were roaming everywhere – on the grass, on the streets and even in some houses. And for some strange reason there was a lady yodeling in the background.

"I don't think any of our teammates would stay too long at this place," grimaced Fuji.

"Agreed," said Inui, who immediately teleported them out of there.

_

* * *

_

Atobe was busy playing 'The Sims 2 Seasons' while being fed his pink cocktail drink by one of his servants. He was in the process of killing a neighbour Sim who had dared slap one of his own Sims by inviting said neighbour into the swimming pool and removing the ladder so that he couldn't climb out. Sims were relatively simple minded and it was a known thing that once trapped in a ladderless swimming pool, they just swim and swim till they can't swim no more.

Just as the unknowing neighbour swam his last stroke, Atobe took a long sip from his drink. '_That'll teach him. No one mistreats ore-sama's possessions except ore-sama himself,'_ he thought silently.

He enjoyed this game immensely. There was just something about controlling the lives of simple-minded creatures that gave him such a thrill.

Speaking of simple-minded creatures… "Where is Kabaji?" Atobe asked, annoyed at the absence of his faithful follower.

"You asked him to fetch Jiroh, remember?" reminded Hiyoshi.

"By the way, Oshitari and Gakuto aren't around either," Ohtori said thoughtfully.

Atobe sulked. He did _not_ like how his teammates were wandering off without telling him like this. He decided that enough was enough. He needed to take matters into his own hands. After saving his game, he strode off into the inner part of his gamesroom in search of his disrespectful members.

"What is this?" he asked the television screen that was switched on. It was pitch black except for two words asking him to press start on the screen. He noticed the empty CD case that was lying on the floor, wrinkling his nose at the sight of the offending orange colour.

"'The Game'? I don't recall ever having such a tacky video game lying around."

Regardless, his curiosity won out and he pressed the button.

_

* * *

_

'Poof'

Inui had teleported to a small island in the middle of nowhere. There were dancing monkeys in the background. Some were even juggling coconuts.

Without a word he promptly teleported Fuji and himself away from that weird island.

_

* * *

_

Kaidou was shell-shocked. His heart was still beating a little faster than usual and he remembered screaming when they were in that small, spooky room. That was before a blinding white light came and for a second, Kaidou thought they were going to die and end up in heaven. You know, all those stories about seeing the light at the end of the tunnel and stuff.

Seeing where this was now, Kaidou was beginning to reconsider that maybe he _was_ in heaven. He didn't want to think that he had actually been spirited away by some ghost, which was probably the only other alternative.

Granted, he felt that heaven would have looked somewhat more magnificent and less barren. There was a long stretch of grass as far as he could see and not a soul in sight. Except for Taka-san of course, who was right beside him. And that ghost who just appeared. Looking all translucent and gloomy. Wait a minute. Ghost?

"Isn't this Kawamura and Kaidou from Seigaku?" asked the ghost.

Kaidou paled and fainted on the spot.

"Well that was rude," said the ghost, offended. "I know my presence can be a bit much for some people. But _really_. The nerve of him."

"Mi–Mizuki-san?" asked Kawamura.

Though his appearance was very faint, it was quite obvious that the 'ghost' bore the face and stature of St. Rudolph's manager, Mizuki Hajime. Or at least it bore _most_ of Mizuki's stature. The top half of him looked normal but where his legs once were, in its place stood a swirly cloud thing. He could have passed for a very, _very_ fair mermaid. Or human-ghost hybrid ice cream cone. (What a mouthful)

"Of course it's me," scoffed Mizuki. "Surely you recognize me, the cunning and intelligent manager of St. Rudolph's boys' tennis team."

"Have you… noticed anything different about yourself lately?" Kawamura asked tactfully.

"What are you talking about? Other than perhaps, the fact that I have gotten more handsome."

"Um…"

Mizuki continued, "I'm quite puzzled as to why I'm here actually. What is this place? I've never been here in my entire life. And I was quite certain I was tailing you Seigaku tennis members with Yuuta just a moment ago."

"You were tailing us?" asked Kawamura.

"Cough. Cough. Er, I mean we went to visit you at the video arcade. And then, while we were playing a game I suddenly wound up here."

"Oh. That's funny, we were playing a video game too before we ended up here," said Kawamura, who had now realized that Kaidou had fainted and went to tend to him. "Hey, is that my racket?" he asked.

Mizuki stared at the racket in his hands when suddenly –

'Poof'

Fuji and Inui appeared amidst a cloud of smoke.

"Ah, Taka-san!" exclaimed Fuji. "And a ghost? Where's Kaidou?"

Kawamura stepped away to reveal an unconscious Kaidou.

"Did he suffer head injuries while being transported here?" asked Inui, who had his usual notebook and pen in place. He had been careful to buy extras before leaving the 'Tutorial House'. He knew he'd be able to gather more info than one book could hold.

"Um, no. I think Mizuki scared him," answered Kawamura.

"Of all the things to say, how could you accuse me of –"

Mizuki was cut short by Fuji. "Mizuki…" he stared at the translucent boy thoughtfully. "Oh, weren't you some guy that Yuuta knows? Why are you all pale and colourless?"

"_Some_ guy? I am not _some _guy!" exclaimed Mizuki, mortified. "And what do you mean pale and colourless?"

Inui passed him a hand mirror.

Mizuki gave a loud gasp before passing out.

"Hmm. Ii data," Inui muttered.

"Now we have two unconscious people," said Kawamura sadly.

"I can use a spell to revive them," Inui spoke, glancing up from his notes.

"Let's leave Mizuki like this for a bit longer," smiled Fuji.

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** I know I said I dislike Kaoru-kun being tortured… but it's not my fault he manages to scare himself silly. Silly, adorable boy. #huggles him again#

It amuses me how the characters seem to have a mind of their own. I originally intended for Inui and Fuji to visit the 'Tutorial House' together to learn the basics of the game but Fuji said he wanted to look at bows, then Inui started asking about elixirs when he reached the info counter.

**Inui**: What are you implying, Ryssa? That we are not… alive?

**Fuji**: Well, we _are_ merely fictional characters. But that doesn't mean we can't… retaliate if you torture us too much. You don't want us to retaliate, do you? #smiles#

**Ryssa**: Um, no thank you Fuji. Please keep your bows and arrows to yourself… (is thinking that perhaps giving Fuji sharp, pointy things to play with was probably not such a good idea)

I probably won't be updating daily now. Am kind of busy this week. I'll try not to take too long.

On a side note, my chapters are _indeed_ getting longer. (But so are my author notes) Maybe that super-long chapter isn't so farfetched.


	7. Fire! Final Moves

**Note: **I edited this chap.

**A/N:** My STPM results are coming out soon… (STPM is the Malaysian equivalent of 'A' Levels and yes, I'm Malaysian. And proud of it! XD) I am _so_ unsure what course to apply for in Uni. Been seriously considering Chemical Engineering. I hear it's tough (which means I probably gotta slough it through) but it sounds interesting at the same time. I'm up for a challenge. #smiles#

I am psyched for my church's concert this Friday! If there happen to be any Malaysians out there, you're invited! (Well actually, it's open to all but transport would be a problem for those of you half a world away. If you're really still interested, let me know. Heh) Ah, so many things happening this month.

More reviews! And new reviewers! It really seemed like a deluge of them came all at once. I found it amusing that after a span of about one day all this just popped up ('poof' like Inui). Was this like some kind of conspiracy? Lol. Don't mind me, I'm paranoid (not as much as a friend I know but that's another story) Anyway, I'm happy. Oh and I edited chapter 6 on Jirou's part. Nothing major. Just forgot to let the characters actually try to wake him up before wheelbarrowing him. Not that he can be woken up like that.

**To ficfan3484**: I like Scary!Fuji. But then again I like Kaidou, who's supposed to be scary (but we all know really isn't) and Akutsu, who's just plain scary. Maybe I like scary people? Oo I wish I had Sims 2 Seasons.

**To Death Angel's Shadow 2**: Thanks for reviewing! Yay for video games! All in favour of them say 'aye'!

**Momo, Ryoma, Shinji, Oishi, Inui, Fuji, & Kawamura**: AYE!

**Jirou, Kaidou & Mizuki**: Zzzz…

**Eiji**: Eye! (?!)

**To wolf fullmoon**: Thank you, too! Yea I love the victory dance as well!

**Momo & Ryoma**: _We_ don't!

**To merissala**: Those are a few of my fave one-liners too! I especially like Fuji's. Hehe. Thanks for reviewing lots!

**To singer in the wind**: We'll be having lots of fun won't we Fuji? #smiles at Fuji who smiles back peacefully (I mean evil-ly)#

**To Kenata: **Now that I think about it, they didn't try hard enough to wake Jirou up. I've edited that by the way (as mentioned above). Mini survival! ROFL That comment just cracks me up. Especially the daughter who escaped to the military. To think she had it better there than to be in your hands. And Kaoru _is_ adorable.

If I were in a video game… I'd play with swords and drink strange potions and wear weird clothes and walk across the world map in one day! That's only if I were in an RPG. If I were in Harvest Moon… (I love that game) hehe let's save this for some other time.

**To kawaii-kitsune-kurama**: Don-don-don-don… The Case of the Missing Buchou. Lol (I overuse this and 'hehe' XD) Thank you for reviewing too!

**To Tuli-Susi**: I like angst too. Maybe I just like to cry at the sad, emotional parts. (I cry easily) I have thought of writing an angst fic for PoT. I decided that I'd probably write Harry Potter for that genre if I ever do. But I like humour more in general. There's nothing like a good laugh.

Thank you for your compliment. In the words of another fanfic author (or somewhere along the lines) I plan to keep them as in character as possible while having everything around them border on insanity (if it hasn't already passed that line XD)

**To 678yui-julie-and-kiki-kitten**: Yup! Maths is fun! And I like your profile page. Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuudge! Thanks for reviewing!

PoT manga ish so exciting! **#SPOILER!#** Atobe looks pretty good with his new haircut. And Tezuka's tennis skills are number one. I don't care if Ryoma beat him in the anime. I shall activate my selective memory and choose not to remember that! No one beats Tezuka. (And I'm not even a Tezuka fan)

(My A/N is loooong…)

Ah well, it won't hurt to make it longer then. Today's random topic:

Did you know that I never really cared for the boys much in the manga (I was more interested in the matches) but nearing the end I decided I liked Kaidou because of something a rival school character said? The character is supposedly another data genius.

Quote: Kaidoh Kaoru-kun 3 Seishun Gakuen Chutoubu 2nd Year Class 7. A Taurus born on May 11th... Hobbies are collecting bandanas and marathons. A too shy, shy boy that's kind to animals. During kindergarten you were mistaken for a girl a lot and called Kaoru-chan. And made to wear skirts and cried a lot...

#snickers#

_

* * *

_

**Translations:**

Fukubuchou – Vice captain  
Iiya – No  
Yokatta – That's a relief  
Sugoi – Cool  
Domo – Thanks  
Aniki – Big brother

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 7: Fire! Final Moves**

Fuji was using a piece of white chalk to draw around the shape of Mizuki's unmoving body.

"Um… what are you doing, Fuji?" Inui asked. He was still holding his pen and notebook, ready for more data.

"Just doing a little chalk outline art," Fuji replied nonchalantly.

"Sou ka," said Inui. He was slightly disturbed by Fuji's new hobby but he did his best not to show it. "Well, I should start reviving Kaidou then."

"Yes, you should," said Fuji, not looking up.

Inui turned to Kaidou asking Kawamura to step aside. Concentrating on the unconscious boy, he started to mutter some strange words while waving his hands around, causing Kaidou to glow a faint blue colour. Inui finished his ritual by shouting "Shizzallamz!" and doing a little dance.

When he was done he noticed Kawamura and Fuji staring at him.

"I needed to do that. It was part of the spell," he explained, shifting his glasses.

Kaidou had now woken up and was slightly dazed. It took a while for them to explain to him what was happening and slightly longer for him to accept it. Kawamura, who had been listening intently, was also enlightened and felt relieved that he had at least _some_ clue to what was going on.

"What about _that_? Fshuu…" Kaidou asked, pointing to the fallen Mizuki.

"Oh, that's just someone irrelevant. If you must know, _that_ is Mizuki. He's been cursed by the game and is now a ghost," answered Fuji.

"Mizuki-san? Huh, weird things happen I guess," said Kaidou.

Inui then strode to where Mizuki lay and couldn't help noticing that he had bright pink cheeks and red lipstick on.

"He looked like he needed some colour," smiled Fuji.

No one questioned him and Inui proceeded with his dance – I mean spell.

"What _is _Inui-sempai doing?" asked Kaidou, bewildered.

"He's casting a spell to revive Mizuki-san," replied Kawamura.

Thus Mizuki was also revived. They spent another several minutes explaining to Mizuki and waiting for him to accept the fact that they were in a game. Then they had to wait several more minutes for him to accept that he was as pale as a sheet of paper.

"Why oh why was I cast in such a role?" he wailed, staring at his white pair of hands.

"It's alright. That can be remedied quite easily actually," said Fuji.

"How?" asked Mizuki, desperate.

Fuji picked up the hand mirror Mizuki dropped and placed it in front of his face. With a white face, pink cheeks and rosy red lips he looked like… well a clown.

Mizuki almost had a heart attack (and another fainting spell) but luckily he was reminded that make-up could be removed and he hastily did so, glaring at Fuji all the while.

"I was only trying to help," defended Fuji.

"Help? Why would you want to help me? I know you have a grudge against me!" shrieked Mizuki. "I get it! This is all a plot isn't it! All you Seigaku people ganging up on me!"

He went on and on, ignoring anything they say; and they all felt like slapping him but since they were generally nice guys they refrained, hoping that someone else would. Fuji started to take a few steps towards him with an arrow when Inui spoke up for fear of Mizuki's safety.

"I'll try muting him with a spell."

Fuji let him because he thought that watching an uptight Mizuki try to rant while mute would be fun to watch.

And when Inui finished his spell… 'poof'

"Eh, where did they go?" asked Kawamura.

Kaidou shrugged. "Beats me. We still have Mizuki-san to deal with though. I say we tackle him down and tie him up."

"Don't you think that's a little harsh?" Kawamura asked.

Kaidou merely handed him his racket.

"MOERUZE! BURNING! Let's bring him down, baby!" shouted Kawamura.

"Fshuu."

And a tackle-fest began.

_

* * *

_

The party of six (well actually four since two of them are items) were currently in the middle of a battle. It was Jirou's turn and they were all staring at the sleeping boy, still huddled up in his wheelbarrow and wondering if he would actually wake up to attack. He didn't. The game registered him as being affected by the 'sleep' status. As if they didn't already know that.

Now it was Oishi's turn to attack. It was his first time and he wasn't too keen on hurting other creatures, even if they weren't real. He was holding Eiji, the spear in his hands.

"You can do it Oishi!" shouted Eiji.

"Well, here goes," said the fukubuchou as he stepped up to the last remaining monster, a growling hound with dark brown fur and sharp teeth. He swung his spear at the creature, managing to slash its face. No blood fell of course, but the hound whimpered.

"Oh I'm so sorry," said Oishi, but he had dealt the finishing blow and the screen had changed, accompanied by the blare of the victory song.

"Mffft. This is my favourite part," said Eiji who was trying to keep his laughter in.

Ryoma and Momoshiro were of course, doing their thing while Oishi, still holding Eiji the spear was spinning him around and around with his right hand as he put his left hand on his hip.

"Whooooaaaaa… whooooaaaaa… whoooooaaaaa..." said Eiji as he was being spun around.

Surprisingly, Jirou had actually woken up and he was running around his wheelbarrow raising his arms every so often like a raving madman. When the song ended however, he was magically asleep once again in his little wheelbarrow.

Everyone wondered if it was the game that made him do that.

"He'll probably do that again the next time," said Ryoma.

Shrugging, they went on their way again. Very soon, it was the next battle. Momoshiro was up first.

"Alright! I'm so gonna deal the last blow this time," he said.

"IIya. I am," said Ryoma, defiantly. He turned to look at Momoshiro. "Momo-sempai? Why are you… glowing?

"Huh?"

And indeed he was. A fine blazing red in fact.

"Wahh! Momo's on fire!" yelled Eiji.

"What? We have to save him!" said Oishi. "Quick! Get a pail of water! Or dump Jirou out of his wheelbarrow so we can fill it with water! Argh! I. Can't. Move."

"I'm on fire?" asked Momoshiro. "Ahh! Help! I'm on fire!!!" Momoshiro would have run around in circles if he could. Or at least throw himself to the ground and roll about to put out the flames. But as luck would have it, or rather the game, they were all glued to the ground and couldn't move unless it was to attack.

At this point, Jirou woke up.

"Huh? What's going on?" he asked sleepily. "SUGOI! Momoshiro's on fire! Wow that's so cool!"

Jirou climbed out of his wheelbarrow and started jumping in excitement.

Shinji was mumbling something amidst the commotion but couldn't be heard because he was too soft. He was also bound to the ground and could only transform into his magic eight-ball form and give useless phrases like "Outlook not so good" which Shinji felt was probably not the best thing to tell Momoshiro now.

"Quick Jirou!" yelled Oishi. "Use your wheelbarrow to get some water!"

"Eh? I can't move from this spot," said Jirou.

"Not you too! Argh, somebody help!" Momoshiro shouted.

Ryoma, who was silent all this while spoke, "You know, Momo-sempai hasn't burned up or anything. Maybe this is part of the game?"

Momoshiro blinked. "Now that you mention it, I don't feel any pain at all. I do feel like I'm burning up, though." He stared at his flaming right hand. It felt warm, just like the rest of his body. His eyes rested on two blinking words, next to his name and health bar.

"Ah! I got it!" yelled Momoshiro. "It says here 'Final Move' next to my name and HP. This means I get to use my final move! Yosh, this is gonna be awesome!"

"You mean you're not on fire? Yokatta," said Oishi, relieved.

"He looks really cool in red though!" shouted Jirou. "I wanna be on fire too!"

Momoshiro didn't reply. He screamed and lunged at their enemies; monsters totaling five in all. When he almost reached them he jumped up really high – about fifty feet in the air, and the rest of them craned their necks to watch him. He slammed down to the earth, but not before performing a variety of difficult thrusts and slashes with his sword.

"Unya! Momo is pretty good! Ne, isn't that a tennis ball in there?" asked Eiji.

"You're right, Eiji. That _is_ a tennis ball. I wonder how it got there," said Oishi. The tennis ball was somehow in the middle of all the action, smacking the monsters every now and then.

"Sugoi! That's really awesome! All those moves are so cool! And there's a tennis ball!" screamed Jirou once again.

"Why does he get to have a tennis ball? I want a tennis ball too. But I have no rackets to play with. I wish I had a racket as well. But then I'll need someone to play with… I wish I had two tennis rackets then. Maybe Momoshiro will let me borrow his tennis ball if I get two rackets…?" mumbled Shinji.

Finally, Momoshiro was done. And massive damage was caused on three of the creatures, causing one of them to fade away instantly.

"Do-nnn," said Momoshiro, stretching his arm out at the monsters. His trademark phrase (Does that count as a phrase?).

Now Ryoma had also begun to glow a bright red. He stared at his hands and marveled at what the game had done.

"Can I not attack and keep this glow?" he asked.

"Don't you want to see what your final move is?" asked Momoshiro.

"Yeah, I wanna see it too!" said Jirou.

"Me too!" chirped Eiji.

"Fine," said Ryoma. He walked up to the monsters and as he did, a gust of wind started swirling around him. By the time he reached their enemies, he was surrounded by a mini tornado. He extended the hand that held his sword and immediately he began to spin wild and fast; the sword slicing the monsters at a alarmingly fast rate. And would you look at that – another tennis ball was amidst the spinning.

"Sugoi! That's really amazing!" exclaimed Jirou. He wasn't sure what was happening all this while but he was very excited to watch all these things. It was like they were in a video game!

In the end, the two monsters that were previously attacked by Momoshiro were killed as well with the other two remaining monsters suffering considerable damage.

"Wah! Ochibi can fight well too," said Eiji.

"Domo," answered Ryoma.

"Well, whose turn is it now?" asked Momoshiro.

"I think it's Jirou's," said Oishi.

"It's my turn? You mean I can go up there and do cool stuff too?" Jirou asked.

"Yeah, go ahead. Although I'm not sure what a wheelbarrow can do…" said Momoshiro.

"Sugoi!" exclaimed the orange haired boy as he picked up his wheelbarrow instinctively, ran up to the monsters and swung it around him, not unlike what Ryoma had done in his final move. Only, Jirou could clearly be seen. And he seemed to be having a lot of fun swinging that wheelbarrow round and round, knocking off the monsters' HP.

When he was done, the two monsters just faded away. Then came the victory dance. This time Jirou was awake to enjoy it. And enjoy it he did.

"That was FUN! Let's do it again!"

_

* * *

_

Inui and Fuji disappeared and reappeared on a snowy peak, with penguins waddling and flapping about. One particular penguin was stuck in a pile of snow and vigorously flapping its wings in hopes of getting out. Why there were penguins on top of a mountain no one knew. But there was snow there… and penguins and snow mix right?

"Fuji. Are you… upset?" asked Inui, concerned.

"Upset? Why would I be upset? After you've just teleported me away from our friends. And Mizuki before I could test my arrow on him. I'm not upset. Not at all," Fuji answered.

'Poof'

They appeared on the deserted island in the middle of nowhere again. You know, the one with the dancing monkeys. Several monkeys learned a new trick – to stand on top of one another and make a live, monkey totem pole!

"I didn't mean to teleport us away. I cast the wrong spell by accident," explained Inui.

"I'm not upset. Okay maybe a little. Because now we have to look for our friends all over again. But… at least you're here with me, so it's not so bad," smiled Fuji.

Inui gave a sigh of relief. "You know, that arrow of yours can be quite dangerous. You probably shouldn't try to poke Mizuki with that."

"Poke him? Who says I was going to poke him? You thought I was going to pierce him with this or something?" asked Fuji.

"Well…"

Fuji just laughed. "Of course I wouldn't do such a thing. This is a sleep arrow. I was merely about to test and see if I could put Mizuki to sleep by touching the tip of it on his arm."

"Oh… I see. I'm sorry, I was mistaken," apologized Inui.

"But this _could _be the poison arrow… I forget which is which," said Fuji. "Do you want me to try it on you?"

"Um, I'd rather not."

He teleported them to another place. It was a sloping hill, and it was crawling with beetles. Small beetles, large beetles, red beetles, black beetles, shiny beetles, glowing beetles – you name it, it's there. Except the Beatles, they're dead (most of them anyway, how many are still alive again? And yes, another lame joke haha).

"Will you give me a few moments Fuji? I'd like to take a few… samples," said Inui as he took out a jar and started filling them.

Fuji blinked. He felt something… crawling. On his leg.

"Inui," he hissed. "Get us out of here."

"But I'm –"

"Now!" Fuji half-shrieked, shaking his leg and now his arm furiously.

"Well alright," said Inui, disappointed, as he teleported them away from there.

Now, where did they end up but lo and behold – they found Rikkai's Sanada, Kirihara and Fuji's brother, Yuuta.

"Yuuta!" Fuji cried in delight. "Oh Yuuta you're here! I'm so happy to see you."

Fuji ran up to his little brother and attempted to throw his arms around him but was pushed away.

"Aniki! What are _you_ doing here?" asked Yuuta. "And… Inui-san right?"

"That's right, and Sanada and Kirihara are here too I see. Ii data," noted Inui while scribbling in his notebook. "So, how did you guys come to be here?"

"Well, I was following Mizuki-san to the video arcade but you guys weren't there. Then he found a Playstation and he pressed a button. Next thing I knew I was here," said Yuuta.

"And we were in Yukimura-buchou's house playing video games when we suddenly ended up here. Well actually that was after I tried some game called 'The Game'. Lame name," snorted Kirihara.

Lightning flashed in the sky.

"Do you guys have any idea what's happening?" Sanada asked.

"Yes, and if you'll let me explain…" Inui began to give his detailed description on his theory while Fuji kept trying to hug Yuuta again but failing miserably.

"So… we're in a video game?" asked Sanada.

"It seems likely enough," said Yuuta. "We were all playing video games before we came here."

"You're all dumb. And this is a dumb place. Everything about this is dumb, dumb, dumb. And lame," said Kirihara.

Lightning flashed and struck Kirihara. He yelped.

"What was that about?" he cried.

"I believe the game is mad at you," said Inui amidst more scribbling. "Ii data…"

"Well I don't care what the game thinks! This place stinks! In fact I think the whole game stinks! And –"

Kirihara yelped again. He was struck by another bolt of lightning. And another and another.

"Alright, alright! I'll stop! ITAI!" he screamed. "This is a _great_ game alright! Is that enough for you?"

The lightning and thunder died down, but the game decided to give him one last jolt for good measure. Kirihara yelped again.

"Why you – #$&#&!!!" he shouted some things which no little kid should hear. Fuji covered Yuuta's ears.

Sanada wondered briefly if he should slap his teammate to keep him in check. Then he decided that he had gotten enough punishment, being zapped by the game and held back. But if he ever tried that during practice… A thought crossed his mind.

"What if Yukimura and the others are here? Could they be?" asked Sanada.

"It's very possible. If they were watching Kirihara play that game, or if they played it themselves… I think we should all join forces. As a party I mean," said Inui. "At least then I'll be able to teleport us altogether and search for our friends." _Plus, I won't accidentally teleport Fuji and me away again._

"Alright. We accept," Sanada said.

"Cheh," said Kirihara.

"I guess I'll join too…" Yuuta said somewhat reluctantly. He knew his brother would not stop trying to bother him now.

"Oh this is so wonderful," smiled Fuji. _I guess things turned out alright in the end. I must apologize to Inui later. I don't know what came over me._ "Off we go then."

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** While deciding on what magic eight-ball phrase to use for Shinji during the 'fire', I consulted an online magic eight-ball emulator. I decided to ask it if I was pretty and the eight-ball said "Hmmm… as I see it, yes". How sweet! I just thought that was really amusing. And that was random thought #463 of the day.

And Fuji was pretty sweet in this chap wasn't he? Well at least I thought so… in that one part where he semi-forgave Inui and at the end. #smiles#

This will be my last chapter. For the week I mean. (Hehe, were you scared that I would end this thing here? Don't worry, there's lots more to come) I will probably not update until Saturday… or maybe Sunday, but that's technically the next week. So, till we meet again!


	8. Where Friends Meet

**A/N:** I must make my A/Ns shorter!

**To ficfan3484**: Yuuta will always be a little kid to Fuji Syuusuke.

**To Fujy**: Thanks for reviewing! Actually, I wanted to use tennis moves for their final moves… I tried to make the final moves resemble their signature tennis shots (Momo's Slam Dunk and Ryoma's Twist Serve). Well, I _tried_. We'll see some tennis moves in the future.

**To Kenata**: I hate it when the shops/buildings are closed. I played the boy version and married Popuri, the pink haired girl. Jirou is adorable but mostly ignored when asleep.

**To singer in the wind**: We'll find out what happens to them in this chapter, ne?

**To Tuli-Susi**: The fire scene was another example of the characters having a mind of their own. Eiji started screaming 'Fire!' and havoc ensued. I like havoc though. And randomness.

The point of the game… well there isn't one yet so far. In most RPGs, the hero(es) usually learn about some dark forces trying to uh, do evil things and they have to rise up and defeat them. But not before going through many difficult tasks and collecting stronger weapons to defeat the baddies. In this fic, the chars have merely been learning how to adapt to this place. We'll see some plot advancement in this chap. I hope.

**Ryoma**: Plot? What plot? I don't see any.

**Ryssa**: Hush! I'm trying not to let anyone find that out yet.

**To IceWolfQueen**: Thank you for reviewing! You know, I once had a dream about Kirihara and he was running away from me for some reason… I wonder why. #cackles evil-ly#

**To BitterBonbon**: Thanks for your review! I love getting new reviews (and reviewers). I'm trying to make them as in character as possible. Fuji is proving to be hard though. I'm torn between making him evil and portraying how he really is in the animanga. Too much influence from Fuji-is-evil fics.

Btw, I've decided to use Jirou instead of Jiroh from now on. I thought I'd standardize it. Since I use Kaidou which is somewhat similar… I may change previous chaps later.

_

* * *

_

**Translations:**

Minna – Everyone  
Nande – Why

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 8: Where Friends Meet**

"Ne, Shinji," spoke Eiji. "You're an item too right? How come you weren't in a treasure chest like me?" He was still miffed at the game for having stuffed him in a dark, cramped area.

"Oh, I _was_ in a treasure chest. Two men found me after having opened it and they taught me how to transform into my magic eight-ball form. But they already had an eight-ball and didn't need another one so they said I could go wherever I wanted. Then I wandered off and found you guys… I never did get to meet the other eight-ball. I wonder how he was like. Or it could have been a she. But then again maybe it was just a normal eight-ball –"

"Sou ka," interrupted Eiji. "So you _were_ in a chest like me. I thought the game only did that too me."

"By the way, Oishi-sempai," said Momoshiro. "How did you end up with Jirou?"

"Well, I was alone when I reached here but after walking for a while, I found Jirou lying on the floor. At first I though he was dead, but I quickly realized he was just asleep. I was about to wake him when you all arrived," explained Oishi.

"I was here for quite some time," chirped Jirou. "There wasn't much to do and I got bored and fell asleep. Demo, this place is sugoi, ne!"

"Yeah, this is a cool place," nodded Momoshiro. "Oi, why am I still pushing you in this wheelbarrow? You're awake now aren't you?"

"But it's fun when you push me!" exclaimed Jirou, still snug in his wheelbarrow and obviously enjoying the special treatment he was getting.

"Well, you can push your own wheelbarrow now," said Momoshiro as he stopped pushing and laid the handles of the wheelbarrow to rest on the ground.

Jirou pouted. "I wish this wheelbarrow were automatic."

The wheels started to whir and the wheelbarrow lifted itself of the ground before zooming off on it's own with Jirou still in it.

"SUGOI!" shouted Jirou from a distance as the wheelbarrow zipped back and forth. "THIS IS _SOOOOO_ FUN!!! _WOOHOO_!"

Eiji's eyes grew wide and sparkly. "I WANNA RIDE TOO!" And he chased after Jirou.

Momoshiro watched with wide eyes as Jirou zoomed across the field. He quickly rushed after the runaway wheelbarrow. "Hey wait up, Eiji-sempai! Jirou! You'll let me ride right? After all, I _did_ push you!"

"That looks like fun…" muttered Shinji. "I want to ride too, but I don't know if Jirou will let me. Maybe I should ask him. But what if he turns me down? I guess I won't know unless I try, but I don't want to be rejected. Demo, I really wanna try it…"

Jirou whooshed pass the three of them. "WHEEEEEEEEE!!!"

"Well, it _does_ look like fun," admitted Oishi.

"Mada mada dane," said Ryoma. But deep inside, Ryoma felt that it _would_ be fun to try that. Maybe he could kick Jirou out when he was sleeping and try it when no one was looking…

_

* * *

_

In Atobe's gamesroom, three people remained.

"I'm worried about Atobe and the rest," said Ohtori, looking up from his game. "They've been gone a long time. I think we should go look for them."

"Ah, I'm sure they're alright," Shishido assured while busy gunning down his next opponent. "Atobe probably just caught them playing some nice video game and started scolding them for not letting him play first."

"You know," said Hiyoshi, "If there was really a video game that nice, I'd like to try it."

Shishido thought about it. "You're right. We should go there and play whatever they're playing. It's not fair that only they get to play it. Let's go."

"I'm so glad you all agree with me," smiled Ohtori (even though they weren't…).

The three boys strode off to the inner part of Atobe's elaborate gamesroom and found it devoid of life.

"Don't tell me they've left?" asked Shishido, annoyed.

"Those sneaky brats!" exclaimed Hiyoshi.

"Maybe they're somewhere else in this mansion. It is pretty big," said Ohtori. He noticed the television screen that was still on. "What do you think this is, Shishido?"

Shishido stared at the screen that said only the words 'Press Start'. "How should I know?"

"I think it's asking you to press the start button," offered Hiyoshi.

"I guess I'll press it then. Maybe we can all play this together," said Ohtori, cheerfully.

Shishido snorted. He was terribly irritated by the fact that they were dumped by the rest of their team members. _'And they call this a team.'_

All of a sudden, the room began to illuminate and white light covered them all.

---

Just outside the room, a maid was cleaning the Atobe family's expensive and valuable antique vases.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!" came a unified scream of three from inside the gamesroom.

The maid poked her head into the room but saw no one there. That was the fourth time that day.

'_Boys and their games,' _she thought._ 'The young master and his friends must be playing some weird variation of hide and seek which involves them having to scream every five minutes or so.'_

Having two kid brothers of her own she knew how crazy some games can be. She was nearly driven mad with their 'little games' every time she came home.

'_Boys will be boys I suppose,'_ and she continued her dusting.

_

* * *

_

Kamio was staring at Marui and Niou who had appeared out of thin air not too long ago.

"I'm dreaming aren't I? But why am I dreaming of _you_?" Kamio blurted.

"Hey, how do you know you're the one dreaming?" asked Marui, irritated. "For all we know, _we _could be the ones who are dreaming. And if this is our dream, I order you to disappear."

"How dare you!" Kamio shrieked. "It's obvious that I'm the one dreaming! After all, I was here first before you guys popped in. And since, I'm the one dreaming, I order _you _to disappear!"

Niou opened his mouth to retort but was interrupted by the sudden appearance of Shishido.

They all stared at him.

"We order you to disappear!" said Kamio, Marui and Niou all at once.

"Huh?" asked a confused Shishido.

_

* * *

_

Fuji Syuusuke was sitting on the grass, busy examining the contents of his pouch. Okay, so technically it was a pouch that he and Inui shared, and now with the addition of Yuuta, Sanada and Kirihara, it belonged to all of them equally. But no doubt they would all agree that the pouch _really_ belonged to him.

Lying on the ground next to him was an assortment of trinkets and other random items dropped by monsters which Fuji had pulled out of his pouch. So far, he had removed eight chicken beaks, six feathers, four empty bottles, a tiger's tooth, two lipsticks, three photo frames and a box of chocolates.

"You know," Inui said, eyeing the pile of junk, "It's easier if you use the menu."

"I suppose… but it wouldn't be as fun," explained Fuji, as he drew out another item. "Ah, here it is."

And he pulled out a jar of beetles.

"Here, this is for you," said Fuji while handing the jar to Inui. "I'm sorry about the way I acted earlier. I was quite upset that you teleported us away but I know you didn't mean it… Friends?"

"Of course we are," Inui said. "I don't blame you for your actions. Being in this game must be an overwhelming thing. According to my calculations, the occurrence of such a phenomenon is almost close to zero percent… By the way, how did you get this? I thought you didn't like beetles."

"I asked Kirihara to get them for me," smiled Fuji.

"Sou ka," said Inui. He pondered on whether he really wanted to know how Fuji did that but before he could pose his question, Fuji had run off to speak to his brother.

"Yuuta!" Fuji smiled. "I have something for you."

Yuuta raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

Fuji handed his brother a silver chain with a single feather attached to it. The feather was white at the base but a brilliant blue at the tip with a hint of silver.

"This is really nice, aniki," said Yuuta, impressed.

"I made this for you. I thought it would suit your outfit," said Fuji.

"Well thanks then," muttered Yuuta, embarrassed. Though he wouldn't admit it, he was glad that his brother was here and that he was not alone with the two Rikkai Dai players. Kirihara annoyed him immensely with his cockiness but he didn't dare say anything while Sanada was there.

"I wonder where Mizuki is though," said Yuuta aloud. "If what Inui-san said earlier was true, then he must be here as well."

Fuji's smile slipped slightly. "We saw him a while back with Taka-san and Kaidou. That was before Inui accidentally teleported us away."

"Oh," said Yuuta, oblivious of his brother's disappointment.

"I must warn you, though. He might look a little different," Fuji's smile broadened again.

"Different?"

"Yes…" said Fuji. "He's been turned into a ghost."

"A ghost?!!" Yuuta's eyes widened. "Is he – is he dead?"

Fuji chuckled. How he _loved_ to see the surprised look on his brother's face.

_

* * *

_

Kaidou and Kawamura were eyeing Mizuki, whom they had successfully pinned down and tied to a tree with a bunch of ropes. For a ghost, Mizuki was surprisingly solid.

"I knew it!" screamed the enraged ghost. "You're all kidnapping me to prevent me from leading St. Rudolph to victory in the Nationals!"

"But you're not even in the nationals," Kawamura pointed out.

"We–well, you're preventing me from leading St. Rudolph into next year's Nationals!" said Mizuki defiantly.

Kawamura shook his head. Kaidou stared at the ghost and wondered if his fear of all things supernatural had been overcome. If all ghosts were like Mizuki, he'd never have to fear them again!

Mizuki the ghost was currently whining about how the ropes were too tight and cutting into his delicate skin.

"Maybe we should just untie him and let him go wherever he wants," said an exasperated Kawamura.

Just then, Kaidou froze up. Stiffly, his body turned to see six figures walking towards him and Kawamura. He threw his arms open and ran towards one of the figures which also happened to be running up to him with arms opened wide.

"Kaidouuuuu," yelled Momoshiro as he ran into Kaidou's arms in slow motion. His face was etched in anguish, twisted into a forced wide grin. It seemed as if he was a puppet in a play in which he had absolutely no desire to partake in.

"Momoshirooooo," yelled Kaidou, his expression mirrored that of his rival's pained face.

The two of them embraced each other, tears streaming down their cheeks – but whether it was tears that was forced upon them or tears of sheer frustration, one couldn't really tell.

"I have been waiting for this moment," said Momoshiro, his voice cracking. "To see you, my dearest friend, after all these years. Never in my wildest dreams would I imagine ever being able to meet you here, out on my journey."

"As have I, Momoshiro. It gives me great joy to be able to see my best friend from days of old," spoke Kaidou with great pain.

"Let us not head on our separate ways once again. But please, join me and my team as we travel on our noble quest to defeat the Dark Dragon of Doom," said Momoshiro. He was obviously trying hard to break free of his awkward embrace with Kaidou but it felt like they were glued together.

Kaidou looked equally engrossed in doing the same. "It would be my honour. But only if my two companions may join me."

"Of course, my good friend, of course," said Momoshiro.

Then they sprang apart like two magnets of the same pole, much to their relief.

"That was the most horrible three minutes of my life!" exclaimed Momoshiro.

Kaidou grabbed Momoshiro by the collar of his shirt (the one he was wearing under his armour). "What is the meaning of this? Is this some kind of sick joke?" he hissed.

"Hey, it's not like I wanted it to happen, _Mamushi_. It's the game that made me act like that."

"He's right, Kaidou. It happened to me and Echizen too," said Oishi.

Kaidou released Momoshiro and looked at the group of people behind him. Oishi, Eiji, Ryoma, Shinji and Jirou were standing and smiling. Eiji and Ryoma were looking very amused and it suddenly occurred to Kaidou that his 'encounter' with Momoshiro was most definitely not ignored. His cheeks turned slightly pink.

"Minna-san, it's so good to see you all," smiled Kawamura.

"Taka-san, Kaoru-chan! And a ghost?" asked Eiji.

"I am not a ghost! I am Mizuki Hajime."

"Mizuki-san? What happened to you? Why are you so pale?" asked Oishi, concerned. "And why are you tied to this tree?"

"Err, it's a long story…" said Kawamura.

_

* * *

_

Tezuka was trapped in a dark, confined area. He felt disoriented. He remembered playing video games and getting that top highscore which he was so proud of. But now, he couldn't quite connect what playing video games had to do with his current situation.

It seemed that the most probable explanation was that he had been knocked out cold and kidnapped in the video arcade. He thought about his teammates and wondered if they were suffering the same fate or if they had managed to escape.

Though he couldn't see, he could feel that he was covered in some soft, silky material. He pondered about the probability of his kidnappers using fine linen to tie him up.

Shaking away such odd and useless thoughts, he struggled to move or to break free from his position but it was hopeless. With a sad sigh he found himself thinking, _'I have let my guard down.'_

_

* * *

_

Oshitari was sitting on a chair facing Sengoku and Dan, who were chatting animatedly about how being in this game was so great and so fun and yadda yadda yadda. He would have agreed with them that this was one of the most memorable events to ever occur in one's life if it wasn't for the fact that he was plagued by random and totally useless questions from that weird guy from Rokakku.

"Ne, why are we here? Why did we enter someone's house without permission? Why do you wear glasses? Nande, nande, nande?" came Itsuki's barrage of questions.

Cursing under his breath, Oshitari wondered if he could use his gun (the weapon 'The Game' assigned to him) to silence the nose-blowing oddball once and for all.

'Poof'

Atsushi appeared, sprawled out on the table at which they were all sitting at.

"Nande? Why did you just pop out like that? Why are you lying on the table?" Itsuki directed his questions to the confused boy.

"What's happening?" asked Atsushi.

Oshitari sighed, thankful that Itsuki had found someone else to bother. Sengoku and Dan then proceeded to explain to Atsushi what they had learned in this short time here.

_

* * *

_

"It's really great that all of us are together now," said Oishi.

"Yeah, I wonder where the others are though," said Kawamura. "Fuji and Inui appeared earlier but they disappeared just as suddenly."

"Fuji and Inui were here too?" asked Oishi. "Perhaps Tezuka could be here too?"

"Perhaps. He must be wondering why we were all gone." Kawamura saw Kaidou and Momoshiro glaring at each other from a distance. Their little cutscene must have had a huge impact on them for they dared not come too close into contact with one another.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Oishi. "How long _have_ we been gone? It must be hours already. If we don't get back soon our parents will be really worried."

"Yeah…" Kawamura was thinking of his dad and wondered if he was doing alright in the sushi shop without him. "But I suppose the only thing we can do now is just try to finish this game. Then we would probably get out right?"

Jirou zoomed past them at that instant, shouting excitedly. Shinji was trailing behind, rehearsing his speech on how to ask Jirou to let him ride his wheelbarrow.

"I suppose that's all we can do," sighed Oishi. "Hmm… my watch must be broken. It doesn't seem to have moved at all since we entered this world."

Next to the tree where Mizuki had previously been tied to (but was set free by Oishi), Eiji was poking the translucent boy.

"Stop that!" yelled Mizuki.

"You look like a ghost but you're solid-nya," said Eiji.

"I'll show you how solid I can be if you try that once more," growled Mizuki. He had enough of people making fun of his current state.

Eiji didn't look too bothered by Mizuki's threat and he ran after Jirou once again, asking if he could ride the automatic wheelbarrow.

Standing by the side, Ryoma was taking a sip of one of the potions he stole from the pouch when Momoshiro was not looking. It wasn't as good as Ponta, but it was not bad. Not bad at all.

"We should really get going if we want to make it back home soon," said Oishi. He faced Kawamura and offered him his racket. "Taka-san, would you mind gathering everyone so we can be on our way?"

"Not at all." Kawamura grabbed the racket. "BURNING! Come on, people! We have to get GOING, baby!"

And he chased all of them towards one spot, much like a shepherd dog herding sheep.

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** I have found my plot for this story. Praise God. It's terribly confusing to have so many characters running around… I'm having trouble keeping track of them. Perhaps I shouldn't put too many in, but then again, it wouldn't be as fun – or chaotic. And chaos is fun! If there is anyone you'd like to see in the future, do let me know. Chances are, unless that character is some obscure person, he's already in my plot.

By the way, if anyone cares, the concert was awesome. And God is good. He really is. #grins#

And just for the record, I am _not_ writing yaoi. I don't really have anything against it other than it not being condoned by my religion. I also happen to think there aren't enough good non-yaoi fics out there.

Oh, and if anyone was wondering, Eiji does refer to Kaidou as Kaoru-chan, but only on rare occasions. I think he does it in more of a teasing manner.

Love you all! Till we meet again in the next chapter.


	9. Mischief, Mission and Mayhem

**A/N:** Nine chapters into the story and finally the plot appears. I suppose that's a good thing. 

**To Kenata**: I think it's a clinic, but yeah. If you remember, 'The Game' is supposed to be a place where beetles run free… but so are dancing monkeys and penguins apparently. I personally like the maid bit in the last chapter. And of course the cutscene.

**To Death Angel's Shadow 2**: That's just so cute! Thanks to both you and your sis.

**To singer in the wind**: I have very fun things in store for all of them. Anything can happen in a video game. #smiles#

**To kawaii-kitsune-kurama**: 'Where's Tezuka?' Funny how so many people ask that. But I suppose I have been keeping Tezuka in the dark for too long. Literally. Poor him. Yesh, it's so confusing. #eyes spin#

**Tezuka**: Get me out of here.

**To natashallen**: I had the Momo and Kaidou best friends' part in my mind a long time ago. That and… something else. Hehe. I almost didn't want to put Rokakku in, but I needed more characters for… stuff. I like David/Amane though. (The pun guy)

**To kuronite**: I really wish I knew which variant of spelling to use for some of these Japanese words. But I guess you learn something everyday. Thanks again for pointing out the spelling of 'yokatta'. I've changed that in Chapter 7 along with a few other touch ups. I'm still curious as to what 'yogatta' means when spelt with a 'g'.

**To Tuli-Susi**: That's a splendid idea! I'll start writing the groups of characters, their locations and status in each chapter. I had planned to do something like this while brainstorming this fic, but I forgot all about it till now. Thanks for reminding me! #gives you a piece of chocolate from Fuji's pouch#

**To** **Luke: **Haha, you reviewed. Go watch/read PoT! It rocks! And thanks for helping me whenever I needed someone to comment on the story before posting it. (Although I tend to post it before you actually give me your comments Lol)

Sometimes I wonder if my plot is really a plot… #shrugs#

_

* * *

_

**Translations:**

Suge – Variant of 'sugoi', loosely translated to 'That's great'  
Obasan – Old lady  
Desu – In this fic, it's mostly sported by Dan who overuses this word. The kid's too polite, it's cute.  
Ano… – Uhhh …

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 9: Mischief, Mission and Mayhem**

_

* * *

_

**Location:** _Fields of Tralista_

**_Momoshiro _**_--------------_ **♥**** HP** 89/124 _---- _**MP **46/46 _-----_** Lvl 16 **_------_**Warrior**

**_Ryoma _**_-------------------_ **♥**** HP** 78/94 _------_** MP **68/68 _-----_** Lvl 16 **_-----_ **Warrior**

**_Oishi_**_ ----------------------_ **♥**** HP** 81/101 _----_** MP **55/55 _-----_** Lvl 11 **_-----_ **Knight**

**_Jirou_**_ ---------------------- _**♥**** HP **62/89 _------ _**MP **40/40 _-----_** Lvl 10 **_----- _**Strange**

**_Kaidou_**_ ------------------- _**♥**** HP** 40/65 _------ _**MP **28/28 _-----_** Lvl 7 **_------- _**Archer**

**_Kawamura _**_-------------- _**♥**** HP **55/72 _------ _**MP **50/50 _-----_** Lvl 7 **_------- _**Warrior**

**_Mizuki_**_ (Reserve) -------- _**♥**** HP** 51/70 _------_** MP **24/24 _-----_** Lvl 6 **_-------_ **Spectre**

**Key Items:** Eiji, Shinji  
**Gold:** 11625

_Note: A maximum of six people can take part in battle in this game. The reserve will be stated if necessary. (I decided to call them reserves, just like tennis!)_

_

* * *

_

_To those unfamiliar with RPGs: _

_It is common practice to switch around characters and choose which get to battle periodically so that all can level up evenly. Characters not in battle usually do not gain or gain less experience points (which they need in order to reach higher levels)_

_

* * *

_

Nine young boys came to a halt at a suspicious looking shack. It was run-down and unkempt, with splatters of moss growing in between the cracks of its stone wall. All eyes were on the battered door which seemed to be the only entrance.

Oishi spoke first, "I guess we should knock and see if anyone lives here. We might be able to find out more about this game and what to do next."

"It doesn't look too safe," said Kaidou. He had decided that this place was too creepy for his liking.

"I say we go in. It's the only house we've come across so far. You're not afraid are you, Mamushi?" taunted Momoshiro.

"Who's afraid?" snarled Kaidou. "I just don't think it's wise to barge into some unknown house! Not that _you_ would have any sense to be wise."

"Why you –"

"Please stop that," intervened Kawamura. "We don't all have to go in. I think it would be a bit alarming if a group of us stormed into someone's house like that anyway."

"Let's just get on with this," huffed Mizuki, who rapped loudly on the door before yanking it open.

They were surprised to see an old lady smiling at them from behind a small table.

"Tsk, tsk. Impatient are we?" said the old lady grimly. "You boys should learn some manners. Such a rude thing to do, to enter without permission."

"I knocked didn't I?" asked Mizuki crossly.

"And such cheek too," she clucked.

"We apologize," said Oishi. "We shouldn't have barged in like that. We should probably get going now…"

"Nonsense. You've come here this far and I can see there is more to you young'uns that meets the eye," said the old lady with a twinkle in her eye.

"Wah! Look at all the cool stuff in here," exclaimed Eiji, bouncing at the sight of all the ornaments and charms that filled this small house.

"Hey look! A human skull!" said Jirou.

Everyone else took a few steps back. Kaidou looked ready to bolt.

"Oh, don't worry about that. It's plastic. Hehehe." She stared straight at Ryoma, who was busy trying to ignore her. "You. You're the key to all that is happening. The next step for you… is to make a choice."

The old woman focused her gaze on a sphere that lay on her table – a crystal ball to be exact.

"In the castle of Tralista, a princess needs saving. The Dark Dragon of Doom holds her captive there. She may well play an important role in advancing in your little adventure…"

"Ne, isn't this something common in video games? Saving princesses and all, nya," whispered Eiji.

"Hah! I knew there was going to situations like this," Momoshiro whispered back. "I'll be the one to save that princess. I wonder how she looks like."

"Suge! A real princess! And dragons! I want to meet the dragon," said Jirou.

"A princess being captured by a dragon. It's all very clichéd isn't it?" mumbled Shinji. "But then again, the name of this game isn't very original either. Whoever thought up all this should spend more time thinking of better names…"

Lightning crackled outside the hut.

"It would be wise to hold your tongue, young man," cackled the old woman, even though she was annoyed to be interrupted. "The game doesn't take to insults too well."

She turned her attention back to her crystal ball. "I see not far from here, a small village being plundered by bandits. An unscrupulous bunch they are – robbing the poor, kidnapping children and selling them as slaves. As noble warriors, you wouldn't see them suffer now, would you?"

Ryoma shrugged. He didn't really care about princesses or bandits. He didn't like that bit about children being sold as slaves but he chose not to voice out his concerns. It was all a game after all, wasn't it?

"Saa, what will you choose?" asked the old lady. She had a crooked grin on her face as she watched Ryoma the way a cat looks at its prey while toying with it.

Ryoma seemed unfazed. Momoshiro spoke with determination in his voice, "We'll save the princess of course! Na Echizen?"

"Baka, is that all you think about?" snorted Kaidou. "The children in that village obviously need our help!"

"Well, this obasan said that saving the princess can help us advance in this game! That's what we should be doing isn't it?" yelled Momoshiro.

"She did say something about a dragon – weren't you talking about a dragon earlier, Momo?" asked Kawamura. "During that cutscene with Kaidou."

"Nfufufufu. Saving a beautiful princess was something I was born to do," exclaimed Mizuki.

"Demo, we can't just leave those children like that!" wailed Eiji. "Imagine if you were one of those children, being kidnapped and forced to be a slave."

"What if we split ourselves into two groups?" suggested Oishi. "Then we could save both the princess and the children."

"There's safety in numbers," clucked the old lady. "You won't accomplish much if you broke up into smaller groups. It would be suicide, in fact. No, you must make a choice." She turned to stare at Ryoma once more.

Everyone else stared at him too, waiting for an answer from the disinterested boy.

"Let's use Shinji. He's a magic eight-ball isn't he?" said Ryoma finally.

"Sou ka! That's a good idea ochibi!"

"Yeah! Let's use Shinji!" said Jirou, excited by the notion of being able to see someone turn into a magic eight-ball.

The rest of them were skeptical. Using a magic eight-ball was like flipping a coin – all purely chance. But since the old lady didn't say anything other than smile approvingly, they figured it was as good a decision as any.

"If you really want me to I will," said Shinji. "But I don't want to be shaken too hard. It isn't fun being shook up roughly. I get headaches. And I can give answers just fine without anyone trying to give me a headache so –"

"Shinji!" they yelled at him.

"Fine," he muttered and immediately transformed into his eight-ball form.

"Ooh, ooh! I want to shake him! Can I shake him?" asked Jirou.

"Well, only if you shake him gently," said Oishi.

"I will!" chirped Jirou. He held the eight-ball and shook it. It displayed the following:

**'Please ask a question.'**

"You have to ask me a question, you know," said Shinji.

"Let me try! I want to shake him too," said Eiji.

Jirou handed Eiji the eight-ball. "What should we do now?" Eiji asked the ball as he shook it a little more vigorously than Jirou.

"Hey, that's a bit too hard!" said Shinji. The phrase on the eight-ball changed:

**'Ask a 'yes' or 'no' question.'**

"Give me that." Mizuki took the ball from Eiji's hands. "You all obviously don't know how this works. Ahem, oh magic eight-ball; tell us if we should save the beautiful princess from impending doom."

"You don't have to call me that…" said Shinji, annoyed. The display changed again:

**'Hmm… better not tell you now.'**

"What? What kind of magic eight-ball are you? You can't even answer questions properly," exclaimed Mizuki.

"Let me try," said Momoshiro, taking the ball from Mizuki. "We should rescue the princess, na?"

**'Outlook good.'**

"That's a yes, right?"

**'You may rely on it.'**

"That's definitely a yes," beamed Momoshiro.

"Are you sure?" asked Oishi, taking the eight-ball into his hands and shaking it.

**'This is the third time I've said yes. Can you not read?'**

Kaidou took the ball from Oishi and shook it impatiently. "Will the children be safe?"

**'Outlook hazy.**** Ask again later.'**

Kaidou was annoyed. Why won't this thing give a straight answer? "Will they be safe?" he echoed.

**'Hmm… as I see it, yes.'**

"Fshuu…" he was relieved, but only slightly. He didn't think that this ball was to be trusted fully.

"We've made our choice then," said Oishi. He looked up at the old woman who smiled at him. He felt slightly uneasy but he couldn't quite put a finger on his apprehension. Perhaps it was just the way the old lady smiled at them – a smile that held many secrets and seemed to delight in their confusion. "Thank you for your help, obasan. We should make our move now. Come on guys."

"Yay! Our first quest!" said Eiji.

_

* * *

_

**Location: **_House on hill in Tralista_

**_Oshitari _**_-------------------_ **♥**** HP** 86/94 _---- _**MP **43/62 _------_** Lvl 11 **_----- _**Sniper**

**_Sengoku _**_------------------_ **♥**** HP** 79/88 _---- _**MP **65/76 _------_** Lvl 10 **_----- undecided_

**_Dan _**_------------------------_ **♥**** HP** 56/73 _---_** MP **24/37 _-------_** Lvl 10 **_----- undecided_

**_Itsuki _**_---------------------- _**♥**** HP** 72/90 _--- _**MP **32/42 _------_** Lvl 10 **_----- undecided_

**_Atsushi _**_-------------------- _**♥**** HP** 25/38 -_-- _**MP **20/22 _------_** Lvl 6 **_------- undecided_

**Key Items:** –  
**Gold:** 7257

_Note: 'Undecided' means I haven't assigned a class to that character. Feel free to make a suggestion._

* * *

"You people! What are you doing in my house?" demanded an old man from the bunch of boys sitting at his table. 

"Um, uh… preparing your dinner for you?" said Sengoku weakly.

"We're sorry, desu! We didn't know you lived here!" cried Dan. "We should never have entered here Oshitari-san!"

"Ah, it was fun while it lasted," said Oshitari.

"Ne, why are you so mad?" Itsuki asked the poor man. "Is this your house?"

"YES THIS IS MY HOUSE NOW GET OUT OF HERE!" he burst out loud.

The five of them scrambled out of there (Sengoku had to drag Atsushi who was still lying on the table).

"That wasn't very lucky," noted Sengoku. "He sure had a temper."

"I still don't get what's happening," said Atsushi. "You didn't finish explaining."

"We need to move ahead anyway. Is that a village I see?" Oshitari asked as he squinted at the little houses further down the hill.

"A village! We should go there shouldn't we, Sengoku-sempai?"

"It don't look too far," said Itsuki. He turned to meet Dan's eyes. "Nande? Why do you want to go there?"

"Ano…"

**

* * *

**

**Location: **_Plains of Roatina_

**_Kamio _**_----------------------_ **♥**** HP** 50/63 _---- _**MP **52/52 _-----_** Lvl 6 **_----- undecided_

**_Marui _**_-----------------------_ **♥**** HP** 53/53 _---- _**MP **46/46 _-----_** Lvl 5 **_----- undecided_

**_Niou _**_------------------------ _**♥**** HP** 64/64 _----_** MP **36/36 _-----_** Lvl 5 **_-----_ **Trickster**

**_Shishido _**_------------------- _**♥**** HP** 57/57 _---- _**MP **35/35 _-----_** Lvl 5 **_----- undecided_

**Key Items:** –  
**Gold:** 337

_Note: 'Undecided' means I haven't assigned a class to that character. Feel free to make a suggestion._

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile, a three-way glare was taking place in the Plains of Roatina.

"_I'm_ dreaming!" declared Kamio.

"No, _I'm _dreaming!" shouted Marui.

"You're both wrong! _I'm _the one who's dreaming this insane dream!" said Shishido.

Niou, who went unnoticed, had found Kamio's pouch and pulled out a bottle filled with purple liquid.

"Hmm… I wonder what's this? Looks like a perfume bottle." And he sprayed it at the other three unsuspecting boys.

"Gah! What's happening? I can't see!" wailed Kamio. He waved his arms frantically in front of him.

"Me too! I can't see anything either!" cried Marui, who attempted to walk into Shishido.

"Itai! Watch where you're going! Don't move about when it's pitch black!"

Niou stared at the three who were bumping into one another and back at the bottle. "This could be interesting," he grinned.

At that moment, Yanagi chose to arrive at the scene.

"Niou?" he asked. His attention was pulled away by Kamio who shrieked at Marui to not touch him.

Yanagi looked back at Niou. "I suppose you have something to do with all this."

"They were getting a little too uptight," shrugged Niou. "And this is just a little more fun, don't you think?"

Shishido bumped headfirst into a tree. "Ite-e! Stupid whatever this is!"

Yanagi grabbed the bottle from Niou's hands.

"Hey –"

"There is 87 percent that this is a Blind Potion. Used to cause the 'Blind' effect on others… you usually use this on enemies."

Niou snatched it back and sprayed it in Yanagi's face with a gleeful smile. It didn't seem to cause any reaction.

"Aren't you blinded?" asked Niou.

"No… I can see perfectly fine," Yanagi answered.

"That's weird…" said Niou. Then it hit him. Yanagi had his eyes closed most of the time anyway! The potion probably wouldn't be effective because he didn't open his eyes fully. How does he see anyway? Maybe he already _is_ blind and is doing a very good job of fooling people that he's not…

"Is something wrong?" asked Yanagi.

"Err, nothing."

"Well, you should go catch Marui before he wanders off too far," Yanagi motioned him towards Marui who was straying away.

_

* * *

_

**Location: **_Town of Tralista_

**_Momoshiro _**_---------------_ **♥**** HP** 78/124 _---- _**MP **46/46 _-----_** Lvl 16 **_----- _**Warrior**

**_Ryoma _**_--------------------_ **♥**** HP** 63/94 _------_** MP **68/68 _-----_** Lvl 16 **_-----_ **Warrior**

**_Oishi _**_-----------------------_ **♥**** HP** 75/111 _-----_** MP **64/64 _-----_** Lvl 12 **_----- _**Knight**

**_Jirou _**_----------------------- _**♥**** HP** 60/102 _---- _**MP **53/53 _-----_** Lvl 11 **_----- _**Strange**

**_Kaidou _**_(Reserve) -------- _**♥**** HP** 42/71 _------ _**MP **35/35 _-----_** Lvl 8 **_-------_ **Archer**

**_Kawamura _**_--------------- _**♥**** HP **57/80 _------ _**MP **59/59 _-----_** Lvl 8 **_------- _**Warrior**

**_Mizuki _**_--------------------- _**♥**** HP** 43/78 _------_** MP **32/32 _-----_** Lvl 7 **_-------_ **Spectre**

**Key Items:** Eiji, Shinji  
**Gold:** 13219

_

* * *

_

"This town is huge!" said Jirou. "I could get lost in here!"

"We should stick as close to each other as possible. Especially you three," Oishi looked at Ryoma, Momoshio and Kaidou. "We don't want a repeat of what happened in Germany."

"Don't look at us," said Momoshiro. "Mamushi here wanted to observe society."

Kaidou scowled at his spiky haired rival. "Urusai! Don't forget that _you_ were lost! I at least had a reason."

"And what sort of reason is that?! Observing society my foot!"

Oishi sighed. Those two would never get along.

"So far we found out that the castle is in the centre of this town and the beautiful princess is held captive by the dragon in a tower of that castle. The castle is probably heavily guarded. It'll be hard for us to get in…" mumbled Shinji.

"Where is the castle anyway? We've been walking for hours," grumbled Mizuki.

"What's this weird thing?" Ryoma pointed to a six-pointed star symbol on the ground which glowed and seemed to emit shimmers of light.

"Oh, that looks like a save point! We should save our journey here, in case anything happens," suggested Kawamura.

"Good idea," said Oishi. He stepped on the symbol and saved their progress.

_'Journey recorded'_

"Where's Eiji? And Jirou?"

"They were here a minute ago…" said Shinji.

"I told them to stick close together!" cried Oishi.

"This signboard here says the castle is that way," said Ryoma.

"Let's go there. Maybe we'll find those two on the way," said Mizuki.

"Come on you two," said Oishi to the pair who were still arguing.

-----

At the castle, two soldiers guarding the entrance were giving Eiji and Jirou the boot.

"And stay out!" said one of them.

"Cheh, we just wanted to look around," pouted Eiji.

"What happened?" Kawamura asked.

"We tried to sneak past the guards to enter the castle, but they caught us," said Jirou sheepishly.

"Did they say anything about the princess or the dragon?" asked Momoshiro.

"No, but they're faces turned pale when we asked them about it," said Eiji. "It looked like they were hiding something."

"Perhaps they are serving the dragon or the dragon's master…?" suggested Mizuki. "We'll need a plan to get in then. And who better to plan something sneaky like this than me? Nfufufufu."

"We must be careful. Who knows what might happen if we get caught," cautioned Oishi.

"Then we just have to _not_ get caught," said Mizuki. "Saa… what items can we use on our mission?"

-----

After drugging the two guards with Sleep Potions, the team entered the castle.

"Wah, this castle is huge too!" said Eiji.

"Shh, we don't want to alert the other guards," hushed Oishi.

"Maybe some of us should have stayed behind," mumbled Shinji who was getting squished among the group of boys while they tried to keep out of sight from the other guards.

"Don't you remember? That obasan told us to go in a big group. Safety in numbers," said Momoshiro.

"But I'm an item…"

"Quiet! You don't want to ruin my perfect plan do you?" said Mizuki.

"Hey, you! What are you doing there?" asked a guard who swiftly alerted more guards to come to help.

"Uh oh, guess we have to use this then." Momoshiro threw a smokescreen bomb at the bunch of guards and sprayed the rest of their Sleep Potion at them.

"That'll stop them from alerting more guards," grinned Momoshiro.

"You just finished our supply of Sleep Potion, genius," said Kaidou.

"Are you trying to pick a fight?"

"We don't have time for this!" said Oishi, dragging Momoshiro as Kawamura pulled Kaidou upstairs to the next floor.

Upstairs, Mizuki ordered Eiji and Ryoma to lure as many guards as possible towards the rest of them. Ryoma refused causing Mizuki to blow his top and yell at the top of his lungs. This drew the attention of almost all the guards on that floor which came running towards them.

"Jirou, quick. Your wheelbarrow!"

"Go knock 'em down!" Jirou told his wheelbarrow which then rammed into every guard possible while the rest of the gang threw a few punches and kicks.

"Phew, this is hard work," said Momoshiro. "Maybe you should scream on every floor Mizuki. Seems faster that way."

At this point, Mizuki refused to talk to Momoshiro. Not that he had much chance to do so as they ran higher and higher up the castle, knocking out the soldiers that threatened to kill them for treason. Occasionally they had to battle a few of those soldiers.

"These soldiers aren't that strong at all, nya," noted Eiji. "Shouldn't they be well trained?"

"Yeah, well in most of these games the bad guys are never too much for the heroes to handle, na Echizen?" said Momoshiro.

"Saa…"

"Look. That seems like the door to the throne room," said Kaidou, pointing to an abnormally large and grand door. "The dragon must be in there."

"There's a sparkly star here!" said Eiji.

"As, that's a save point like the one we saw earlier," said Kawamura, who stepped on it and saved their progress.

_'Journey recorded'_

"Yosh! Let's fight this dragon!"

They entered the throne room to find an enormous dragon waiting for them.

"So… you have come brave warriors," it said in a deep, gruff voice. "Few have ever stepped in this place to meet me, the Dragon of Doom. And none have left this place alive!"

They plunged into a battle with the fearsome dragon.

"I've saved our MP for a time like this!" said Momoshiro. "Now it's time to unleash our Special Moves!"

"Special Moves?" asked Ryoma.

"Couldn't we have just used our mana earlier and heal at an inn? By the way, we forgot to rest in one…" said Kawamura.

"That was because genius forgot," snorted Kaidou.

Momoshiro glowered at Kaidou. "I'm going to ignore that now coz' we're in a battle. Yosh! Eat my sword, dragon! Doryahhh!"

He ran towards it. "This is my Jack Knife!" he yelled, and immediately a tennis racket and a ball appeared. Momoshiro used his front foot to jump into the air; catching the ball and making it spin in his racket before releasing it at the very last moment to create a strong shot. Several more balls appeared and Momoshiro hit them all with perfection.

"Doryah! Take this! And this!"

The numbers 62, 84, 36, 75 and 90 appeared in succession.

"Wow, who knew tennis balls could cause that much damage?" said Kawamura.

"Awesome!" said Jirou. "Do I have special moves too?"

"Sure you do, it's right there on the menu. Just shout out your move to perform it," said Momoshiro.

"And you didn't tell us this before, why?" asked Ryoma.

"Like I said, it was to save MP. Jirou, it's your turn by the way."

"Sugoi! I get to perform my Special Move. I choose… Sleep!"

Jirou fell asleep at once.

"What's that supposed to do?" yelled Momoshiro.

"I think it heals his HP," said Kawamura. Indeed, Jirou's health bar was increasing steadily.

"That's a dumb Special Move to have," said Mizuki.

"It's my turn now isn't it?" asked Ryoma. "I'll use my Twist Serve."

A racket and tennis ball appeared in Ryoma's hands and he served four consecutive Twist Serves without fail. Each ball hit the dragon right in the eye which made it roar in pain.

"That was too easy," said Ryoma.

"I'm up next," said Kawamura. "Hadoukyuu!"

A tennis racket fell into his hands, making him go "BURNING!" as he charged his strength to hit his famous shot. "DORYAHHH! Take that, BABY!"

That shot caused 548 damage to the dragon.

"Huah! That was awesome Taka-san!" said Eiji.

"Unfortunately, I don't think I can use it again in this battle," said Kawamura. "It used up slightly more than half of my MP."

"It was still great! But I wonder why we're using tennis moves to fight, nya."

"That's coz' we're great tennis players! We can do anything with our tennis!" said Momoshiro.

"I highly doubt that…" said Oishi.

"It's time for me to show off my tennis skills now," said Mizuki. "I'll use… Possession? I don't remember having this move."

Mizuki felt his body getting lighter and lighter as he floated up into the air and towards the dragon. Finally, he seemed to merge into the dragon's body, like he was inhabiting it. Mizuki felt his paw rise and hit himself hard in the face. Strangely he didn't feel any pain. Wait, paw? Didn't he mean his hand?

The dragon was punching itself in its face.

"What just happened?" asked Momoshiro.

Right then, Mizuki came out of the dragon's body and floated back to his original spot.

"Never. Again," came his shaky voice. "Oh, it was horrible. I was _in_ that dragon's body and I had scaly hands – I mean paws – I mean urrggh!"

"That's probably why it was called Possession…" said Kaidou.

Mizuki just gave him a glare. A deafening roar came from the direction of the dragon. It approached them and swiped its giant claws at all of them, making them yell in pain.

"Itai! That hurt!" wailed Momoshiro. "Let's finish him off quick!"

Oishi performed his Moon Volley and the rest of them quickly drained their MP by using more Special Moves. At last, the Dark Dragon of Doom was defeated.

"We did it!" cried Momoshiro once the victory song was over. "Now, we need to find the princess."

"One of the townsfolk said there were rumours of her being kept in a tower. That looks like a door leading to a tower," said Shinji.

"I shall be the one to go up and rescue her," declared Mizuki as he rushed for the door.

"Oh no you don't. I'm the one who's gonna rescue her," said Momoshiro who dashed after Mizuki.

The two of them fought their way up the cramped stairway while the others trailed below. They left Jirou behind since he was asleep and it would be a hassle to bring a wheelbarrow up a flight of stairs.

Eventually, they reached the chamber where the princess was held.

"Mphh. Mmmmff," was all she could say for she was gagged and bound to a pillar.

"Wow, she looks really hot," whispered Mizuki as his gaze lingered upon the fair damsel's shapely body.

"I'll say," said Momoshiro. "I'd like to see her face though," referring to the blindfold that masked her eyes. She resembled a mummy in the sense that both her eyes and mouth were covered up.

Just then, a largely built maidservant wearing a veil came up the stairs and removed the princess's blindfold and gag.

And their breaths were taken away by the beauty of the princess; with her long brown hair, gorgeous caramel eyes and serious scowl which looked unmistakably like –

"TEZUKA?" they yelled in unison.

Mizuki and Momoshiro turned slightly pale. The silence in that room lasted for a whole of three seconds before they all burst out laughing.

"Te-te-tezuka! Wha-what are you doing li-like that?" said Oishi between laughs.

"You can pass as your sister, nya!"

Tezuka just gave them a look that said 'Get-me-down-from-here-now-or-else'.

"G-gomen, Tezuka," snickered Kawamura as he used his sword to cut him (or her) free.

The rest of them tried to stifle their laughter as well but failed pathetically.

Oishi attempted to fill Tezuka in on what was happening in between giggles. Tezuka merely looked annoyed and kept sending death glares to the others in the room.

When they were done, they started down the stairs but the overweight maidservant began to follow them.

"Who is she, nya?"

"Probably some weird character in this game," said Momoshiro.

The maidservant pulled her veil down. What they saw was a sight that words could do no justice. Standing there was a blonde Kabaji with pigtails decorating his head as well as full, red lips.

The rest of them nearly fainted. A few like Mizuki turned green and almost threw up. Two surprises in one day was just too much.

_'Well, at least that shut them up,'_ thought Tezuka.

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** I made a lovely table for their name and stats, but this site doesn't allow tables in stories... I hope the makeshift table looks nice enough. Anyone have better ways to show the stats table?

Setting the HP/MP before each scene is a pain… Maybe that's why I left this out at first. Lol. Mmm, this chap is long. Just curious, how many of you guessed that Tezuka was the princess? XD

I suck at describing the tennis moves... And yes, I stole the 'observing society' line from the anime. That phrase was hilarious.

**Kaidou**: I _was_ observing society.

**Ryssa**: Of course you were, hun.

I need a break from this fic. Writing this is addictive. And my results come out tomorrow... If I manage to settle everything I have to do, I'll put up the next chap this week. If not, I promise one sometime next week.

I had a tough time deciding which character should be what class… If you think someone should be in a different class speak up! I also have yet to fill in some of the blanks as you've noticed. Please give your opinions, 'kay? You're welcome to suggest new classes as well!


	10. Deathly, Deadly Dolls

**A/N:** I received excellent results for my major exam! I'm really happy! #dances# All glory and honour goes to God of course! 

In commemoration of my 10th chapter I shall reward my beloved reader, who has been with me from the start – Kenata-san, chocolate chip cookies for you! (Also stolen from Fuji's pouch)

**Fuji**: #stares suspiciously at Ryssa and at empty cookie jar in his hand#

I've been wallowing in papers and scholarship application forms this week. And I'm still not done applying. #sigh# But I also did promise to have a chapter up by this week. So, here I am. And I declare to the world – I hate forms with a vengeance.

Sorry that this came out slightly late. I'm actually taking a break from all those forms so don't be too hard on me for not being able to put this up on time kay? And I have to warn you all that I kinda skipped on the editing… I wanted to put this up ASAP.

_

* * *

_

**To Kenata**: Bwahahaha! I never even noticed that myself! Tezuka, the pillar. I just wanted to tie him to somewhere vertically since that was how I imagined it. My thought process: '_What about one of those pole thingies in castles? What was it called again? Oh yeah, a pillar.'_ Or maybe my subconscious registers the connection between Tezuka and pillars. Lol

**To DemonGirl13**: It was only supposed to be Tezuka… But I thought, why not Kabaji? And the rest was history. #grins#

**To Tuli-Susi**: I mainly put their HP/MP there coz it looks more like it's part of a game. I also think it looks pretty that way. With the little hearts and all. #smiles# It's all random stats. Don't worry about it.

And Kabaji wasn't that important. I put him (her) in for the shock factor (mainly to shock the chars actually). I did try really hard to mislead you all on Tezuka. That was planned even before I wrote this story.

**To IceWolfQueen**: Ah well, glad you liked the chapter. I have lots more of subplots and whatnots planned for this story, so keep your seatbelt on!

**To BitterBonbon**: At least something shocked you. Hehe. I changed the description of Tezuka several times. Initially I wrote his hair as black (It looks sorta black and Asians are supposed to have black hair anyway) but I remembered some description of him having brown hair.

After which I took to staring at one of his pictures and decided that it _was_ brownish looking and altered the desc to brown. I also gave him 'caramel eyes' and added 'serious scowl' to the mix. The latter being Tezuka's signature look. (Well ok, his face is usually expressionless; but considering the situation, can't you just see him scowling?)

**To wolf fullmoon**: I thought that Jirou had gone without sleep for too long. I would say that 'Insanity Within' is aptly named. It seems pretty crazy in there. It would be fun to watch those scenes on screen. Except for the shonen-ai parts; not suitable for children.

And no offense but I dislike yaoi/shonen ai… Though I do read fics with those elements, it's usually _in spite _of it rather than _for_ it. As long as they have good plots that are not entirely related to those elements. But still, nice story. #smiles#

**To singer in the wind**: Dilemmas of gender confusion shall follow!

**To ..**** (anonymous)**: Thank you! You shall see your suggestion played out in the next chap. I wanted to put it here, but it seemed like a bit too much going on. Anyway, I hope you'll like it when it does come out!

**To Winter's Light**: Imagine Kabaji as one of those stereotype Viking ladies. That's the image I was going for. Hmm, maybe I should make him hit the high notes…

**To kawaii-kitsune-kurama**: The good thing is, we'll get to see more of Tezuka. I did hint that he wasn't going to be in a… delightful situation. But hey, he's still pretty.

**To ImmortalTigeress**: Thanks for reviewing! Unfortunately, I was kinda busy this week. This must be the longest I've abstained from writing this fic. I miss it already. Lol

**To ficfan3484**: I had wanted to spring Princess Tezuka on you guys for a long time. But he seemed to keep evading me with every additional chapter (and with good reason). Not anymore. #smirks#

_

* * *

_

**A/N (continued): **I tried drawing Tezuka as a girl. He looked really beautiful, even with his usual stern expression. I especially loved the long wavy hair that flowed down. He reminded me of Hanamura-sensei when I drew the glasses. Without them, he wasn't as recognizable. (Or maybe that's coz this was my first time drawing him)

I'd show you all the pic but I don't have a scanner unfortunately. Sigh I want a scanner.

**Princess Tezuka**: …

Random topic of the day: Kirihara is cute! Those curls! And that smirk! Funny how I like guys who either scowl or smirk most of the time. Excuse me for acting fangirlly.

**Kirihara**: Of course I'm cute! #smirks#

**Ryssa**: #smiles#

I'm happy to receive so many reviews for the last chap! Thank you all! Replying here is making this part long again…

_

* * *

_

**Translations:**

Eto… – In the context of this chapter, a hesitant pause in speech  
Otouto – Younger brother  
Rizumu ni noruze – I'm riding with the rhythm (You _had_ to know that as a PoT fan)

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 10: Deathly, Deadly Dolls**

* * *

_To those unfamiliar with RPGs ( This is for you, Tuli-Susi! ): _

**_HP – Hit Points_**_  
Represents a character's life force and how much more damage they can take. Once their HP hits zero, they die._

**_MP – Mana Points_**_  
Needed to cast spells and perform Special Moves. Spells/Special Moves become unusable once a character's MP runs dry._

_HP and MP can be regained by taking certain items like potions, or resting at an inn._

_

* * *

_

_Where am I?_

_Looking around, Tezuka saw that he was in a dark chamber. He realized that he was not tied up as he previously thought. But still, he felt an odd, tight sensation around his abdomen – as if bound by his clothes; clothes that were unnaturally poofy and large. Heck, he was practically drowning in them!_

_"Awake now are we?"_

_"Who's there?" Tezuka glanced about furtively. The chamber was lit only by a few torches, placed along the walls. A bunch of odd junk resided in this room; tables, chairs, broken chandeliers, treasure chests… The voice seemed to be coming from the direction of the two full-length mirrors opposite him._

_A small dagger on one of the nearby tables caught Tezuka's eye. If he could just silently pick it up, he may have a chance at defending himself against his kidnappers. Slowly, he waded towards it only to find himself tripping on the hem of his flowing clothes. Cursing under his breath, he picked himself up. _

_Darn clothes! What was he doing in such unpractical clothes? It certainly wasn't something he'd normally wear._

_"Something wrong?" asked a more feminine voice. "Are you alright, darling?"_

_'Darling'? Who would call him 'darling'? These are some peculiar kidnappers. Unless… they wanted more than just a ransom from his family?! NO! He'd fight for his purity! There was no way he would let them touch him! Not without a punch or two! Now, he had to get that dagger._

_"Tsk, tsk. Shame she'd be treated like this," said the first voice. It was definitely a male's._

_"Oh, you poor dear.__ I'd come right over and pick you up, but in my condition…"_

_Yes! He had gotten the dagger! Now, to lure one of them over… _

_"Who are you?" asked Tezuka._

_"Us?__ Why, I can't believe you would have forgotten us, your old friends!" exclaimed the male voice._

_"Now, now, Raleigh.__ It was a long time ago since the Princess played with us. It's not her fault she can't remember us."_

_"Princess?" asked Tezuka, mortified. It was bad enough that they had called him 'Darling' and 'Dear' but now they were referring to him as 'Princess' as well?_

_"Oh, I'm so sorry. Forgive me and my manners, your Highness," apologized the female._

_Tezuka__ didn't know whether she was mocking him or not._

_"And now she wants us to revert to formal honorifics! Hmph, Royalty!" snubbed Raleigh._

_Now Tezuka was really confused. Since when was he considered royalty? And even so, shouldn't he be 'Prince' then? Also, this place… it certainly seemed like part of a castle but there weren't any castles near his area. Oh, how his head hurt. Science and maths he could handle, but this was beyond logic._

_"Why did you kidnap me?" This seemed the easiest question to ask._

_"Kidnap you? Oh, dear me. We did not kidnap you, your highness. We are merely humble servants of your father, the King."_

_"Save your breath, Harriett. The girl's been befuddled from all that man-handling by her real kidnappers. Just threw her there and left her. Ruffians, I tell you!"_

_Not his real kidnappers? "Then, who are you?"_

_"Like she said, humble servants… your Highness." Now, there was a sure tone of mockery in Raleigh's words. _

_"Show yourselves then!" demanded Tezuka._

_"But your Highness, we've been in plain view since you arrived," said Harriett. "Do come closer, your Highness. I have longed to see you up close. To look at those beautiful locks and pretty smile again," she said in a wistful tone._

_Hesitantly, Tezuka took several steps towards the voices, dagger tightly in his grasp. As his heart pumped faster, he was finding it harder to breathe. The tight sensation in his chest was contributing to that. Ignoring that, he focused on his so-called allies. Perhaps they were behind the mirrors? He still could not see any human figures._

_"Oh, you look lovely!" It was Harriett's voice, coming from one of the mirrors. Tezuka's eyes grew wide at the sight of the moving lips on a carved, bronze face just above one of the mirrors. A lady's face, he noticed. It was smiling at him; and crying at the same time. _

_"What's the matter? Never seen a talking mirror before?" Raleigh's voice came from a similarly carved face on the next mirror. This time, it was silver and obviously male._

_Not one, but two talking mirrors? Tezuka was stupefied._

_"Oh Princess, how I've missed you," sobbed Harriett. "And look how you've grown! You've gained such a lovely figure; and that same beautiful face of course."_

_He shifted his gaze towards the actual reflective part of the mirror. For the first time since he arrived, Tezuka came face to face with his reflection. Decked in a gown fit for a queen and made up like a doll; it was a gorgeous sight to behold._

_Tezuka__ fainted. His dagger clanged noisily to the ground._

_"Princess!__ What's wrong?" shrieked a frantic Harriett._

_"Maybe she saw that she gained some weight?" suggested Raleigh. "Women. Can never figure them out."_

_------------------------------------_ooo_------------------------------------_

Tezuka scowled as he recalled that memory. When he woke up tied to that pillar, he assumed that he had been dreaming. But seeing how his friends had laughed at him and what he was wearing now… apparently not.

Several stifled chuckles came from behind him as he tripped for the umpteenth time down the stairs. His scowl deepened. He needed to get out of his dress. Now.

"I need some clothes." It was a demand rather than a statement.

"Don't you think you have too much on, nya?" giggled Eiji, who was quickly silenced by his glare.

"I need some guy's clothes," he repeated.

"Usu." Being well trained to fetch random things on demand, Kabaji immediately complied to the request by his new… mistress.

"Would it be alright to change? I mean, you'll see yourself naked and all as a girl…" trailed Ryoma, making Kaidou blush.

"…"

At that moment, Kabaji had returned in record time with a suitable men's suit.

"Ahh! Your veil! Put it back on!" yelled Mizuki, as Momoshiro quickly grabbed Kabaji's fallen veil and covered his face.

"Is it safe to see now?" asked Eiji, who was covering his eyes.

Ignoring them, Tezuka grabbed the suit, nodding in thanks to his helpful maidservant and strode off to the nearest bathroom. As he locked the door, a familiar voice greeted him.

"Princess! You're free!" said Raleigh, mildly surprised.

"What are you doing here?" Tezuka frowned.

"After you were whisked off again, a maidservant found me. Polished and shined me she did. Now I'm set up here, to be used just like old times. Of course, it's not exactly the same… Why I remember when you were young and Harriett and I watched as you dressed up and played with make up –"

Tezuka raised a hand. "That's enough, thank you. I need to change now."

"Well, go ahead then."

Tezuka stared uncertainly at the mirror. His breath was cut short by his reflection. Staring back at him was a long-haired, feminine version of him. It was amazing how he could look so different yet exactly the same. He had to admit that he didn't look too bad as a girl. A thought crept into his mind – would this be considered cross-dressing? But then again, he was a girl in a true sense; at least, he was one right now.

But back to more pressing matters. He had to get out of his dress. It was a very long and fluffy dress. He could see now that it was a pretty, blue gown with layers of silk flowing down with shiny, valuable gems scattered strategically onto it. Even with all the ornaments, Tezuka could see a corset peeking through. A corset! No wonder his body felt like it was being squeezed all the time. He had to remove it. How does one take of a dress? Shouldn't there be a zip of some kind?

Slowly, he pulled the hem of his skirt up, revealing ultra-slim and sexy legs.

Raleigh whistled. "Those are some legs, Princess. If only I was a prince now… Rawr."

Tezuka felt his face grow hot. He dashed out of the bathroom leaving the suit behind.

"What's wrong, Tezuka?" queried Oishi. "You haven't changed yet."

"I think it's best if I didn't," he said hastily. "Let's just go."

Oishi stared uncertainly at the rest, but they didn't seem to take notice of Tezuka's flighty decision.

"Oh! We forgot Jirou!" exclaimed Kawamura.

Momoshiro sighed. "I'll go get him."

* * *

**Location: **_Village__ of Frielda_

**_Oshitari _**_-------------------_ **♥**** HP** 72/101 _---- _**MP **37/62 _-------_** Lvl 12 **_----- _**Sniper**

**_Sengoku _**_------------------_ **♥**** HP** 54/94 _------ _**MP **52/76 _-------_** Lvl 11 **_----- undecided_

**_Dan _**_------------------------_ **♥**** HP** 54/79 _------_** MP **20/37 _-------_** Lvl 11 **_----- **Elf**_

**_Itsuki_**_ ---------------------- _**♥**** HP** 56/90 _----- _**MP **28/42 _-------_** Lvl 10 **_----- **Summoner**_

**_Atsushi _**_-------------------- _**♥**** HP** 22/43 _----- _**MP **17/22 _-------_** Lvl 7 **_------- undecided_

**Key Items:** –  
**Gold:** 8003

_Note: 'Undecided' means I haven't assigned a class to that character. Feel free to make a suggestion._

* * *

"This village is awfully quiet," noted Atsushi. 

"Sou, desu! It looks like most of the villagers are in their houses, desu."

"Almost as if they're afraid of something…" said Oshitari. His keen eye took note of the many shops that were closed.

"Go 'way you!" yelled a small urchin. Dressed in rags, the boy – who looked no older than six began throwing pebbles at them.

"Itai desu! Did we do something wrong desu?" Dan's green outfit was showered with pebbles and sand.

"Why are you throwing rocks at us?" Itsuki asked, walking up to the kid. "Nande, nande?" and he blew his abnormally large nose at him.

"Yaaah!" cried the boy, running away from the honking Itsuki.

"Na, Itsuki-san. You just scared a valuable source of information away," said Sengoku.

"Why was he scared?" asked Itsuki.

"Eto…"

Just then, Dan was pulled into a house by a random stranger.

"Ah, let go of me desu!"

They barged into the house.

"Shhh!" the man urgently hushed them. Then, he locked the door behind them.

"What do you want with us?" asked Atsushi.

"I have a gun here with me… Just thought you'd like to know," smiled Oshitari, as he polished the gleaming weapon in his hand.

The man looked stricken with fear. "Oh no, have I brought the wrong people into my house? You're part of the bandit gang aren't you?"

"We're not bandits. We aren't are we?" Itsuki asked Oshitari.

"That depends…"

"What? Of course we're not! We're good guys!" defended Sengoku.

The man looked at the youngest of the group. "You're Dan Link aren't you? You must be. You have that green tunic and pants on. And of course, a matching green cap that keeps slipping down."

"A-ano, I'm Dan Taichi desu. Not Dan Link…" His green cap slipped, covering his eyes.

"You don't have to deny it. You are indeed Dan Link! I knew it right when I saw you. Oh, thank heavens! Our village is saved!" cried the man.

Amused and intrigued by the man's exclamation, Oshitari ventured a question. "And what exactly does your village need saving from? I recall something about bandits…?"

"Oh yes, bandits. They've ruined our town. Taken all our money and goods. And worse still – they've kidnapped our children! Those poor kids!" he wailed.

Dan patted the man's back in an attempt to comfort him.

"Is there some way we can help?" asked Sengoku.

The man grabbed Dan's hand, much to his surprise. "You must save them of course!"

"E-eh?" asked Dan.

"What's in it for us?" Oshitari asked.

"This isn't the time to ask for such things!" cried Atsushi. "Didn't you hear? There are kids in danger!"

"So-sou desu. Oshitari-san, that's a bit too much…"

"We're going to save them anyway," said Oshitari. "What's the harm in asking about rewards? After all, there's no way we'll lose."

"Well," said the man, "we don't have much, but there must be plenty of gold and goods in the bandit's hideout. They live in a cave over the hill there."

"Sounds good to me," said Oshitari. "Let's make a move."

"Oh, thank you! Thank you so much!" the man bowed to them. "And if you come across an entrance behind a waterfall, be sure to enter it. There are a great many secrets to be learnt from doing so!"

Raising an eyebrow at that last statement, Oshitari replied a dismissive, "Sure."

* * *

**Location:** Plains of Briskale 

**_Fuji_**_ ------------------------_ **♥**** HP** 96/106 _----_ **MP **32/52 _-------_** Lvl 13 **_-----_ **Archer**

**_Inui _**_-----------------------_ **♥**** HP** 78/92 _------_** MP **63/122 _-----_** Lvl 12 **_-----_ **Wizard**

**_Sanada_**_ -------------------_ **♥**** HP** 56/82 _------_** MP **34/46 _------_** Lvl 8 **_------- undecided  
_

**_Kirihara _**_------------------ _**♥**** HP **54/73 _------ _**MP **33/39 _------_** Lvl 7 **_-------_ **Thief**

**_Yuuta_**_ ---------------------_** ♥**** HP** 46/68 --_----_ **MP **32/40 _------_** Lvl 7 **_-------_ **Archer**

**Key Items:** Fuji's Pendant  
**Gold:** 3948

_Note: 'Undecided' means I haven't assigned a class to that char. Feel free to make a suggestion._

* * *

"This game is pretty fun!" said Kirihara. They had entered a cave and were searching their way through to the exit. 

"I thought you said this game stinks," said Sanada.

"Well I changed my mind."

"This _is_ fun isn't it Yuuta?" asked the older Fuji.

"I guess."

"This is a great place for me to gather data. Although it's rather dark in here to write properly. Maybe I should use that candle…"

"Oh! We're about to enter battle again!" cried Kirihara, as the screen changed. "I am just sooo good at this. This is one place where I beat you, Sanada-fukubuchou!"

"We'll see about that," a hint of a smile crept onto Sanada's face.

"You're all mistaken. No one beats me at video games," smiled Fuji Syuusuke.

"Aren't we all on the same team?" asked Yuuta.

A large bird greeted them with a deafening squawk. It was covered in beautiful feathers of silver and blue, not unlike the one Yuuta had on his necklace.

"This game sure has a lot of huge animals on it," said Kirihara. "No matter. It's going down!"

Fuji attacked first with his bow. He aimed a sturdy wooden arrow at the bird, firing three in quick succession. Each stroke brought a mere 20 damage to the creature.

"It seems to have a very high defense," Inui scribbled in his notebook. "Hmm… a Garuda. It's probably best if I used a Scan Lens on it." He then took out what looked like a magnifying glass from their pouch and threw it at the monster.

_'Garuda.__ 5000 HP, 1500 MP. Attack 400, Defense 400, Magic Attack 150, Magic Defense 80.'_

"That's absurd!" cried Kirihara. "We'll spend hours attacking it!"

"Unless it finishes us off first," said Sanada. "This must be the boss of this cave."

"I can always teleport us away should we need to," said Inui.

"Let's try to beat it anyway!" said Yuuta. "I'm sure we can –"

He was cut off when the Garuda grabbed him by its claws and carried him high up into the air.

"Yuuta!" screamed an anguished Fuji. "Come back here with my brother!"

The bird gave another loud squawk and dropped Yuuta from where it was, causing Yuuta to suffer 138 damage.

_'Yuuta has perished.'_

"Noo! Yuuta!" cried Fuji. He wanted desperately to run to his brother and hold him, but as always, no one could move in battle except to attack. He watched in vain as Yuuta faded just as monsters faded away when slain in battle.

"Inui! Teleport us from here now!"

"O-of course."

'Poof'

"Yuuta! Where's Yuuta?" cried Fuji frantically.

"It appears that when one dies in this game, you can't revive him…" said Inui, who quickly continued upon seeing Fuji's distressed look. "But I'm sure he's safe somewhere. You can't really die in a game. The most you'll have to do is start over."

"Yeah, it's just a game. He won't die," said Kirihara. He didn't usually comfort people, but the thought of someone dying in a game was just too cruel to comprehend.

Fuji sniffed. "I-I suppose so." He picked up the necklace he gave to Yuuta, the silver-blue feather still attached to it. "Yuuta…"

"Come, let's move along," said Inui gently. "We're bound to find him this way."

* * *

Yuuta found himself in a bright, white room. A sweet, pleasant melody tinkered in the air – it reminded Yuuta of a tune from a music box. He saw that he was draped in clean, white robes with contrasting black sandals. As he walked through the tall, strong pillars that decorated this large hall, Yuuta wondered if he had died and gone to heaven. 

_'That can't be right. I just died in a video game. No one really dies in a video game. But then again, no one gets sucked into one like this either.'_

"Hey, isn't that the second year from St. Rudolph?"

Yuuta broke off from his thoughts to see Gakuto, Tachibana and Kurobane sitting on several marble benches.

"Oh yes, Fuji Syuusuke's otouto isn't it?" asked Tachibana.

"I'm Yuuta. Fuji Yuuta," he said a bit too fiercely.

"Me Tarzan. You Jane," said Kurobane.

Yuuta raised an eyebrow quizzically. "What's up with him?"

"He was hit by multiple confusion spells before we died. It seems that the spell lasts even after battle," explained Tachibana.

"Now he thinks he's Tarzan," snorted Gakuto. "But, I suppose it's an improvement from before when he thought he was a fairy princess and insisted that one of us be his prince charming." Gakuto shuddered at the memory.

"Um, okay… Wait, did you say you died?" asked Yuuta.

"Yes, we all did," said Tachibana. "We came into this place and formed a party together, but we ran into a monster too powerful and fell prey to it."

"It was all Akutsu's fault!" yelled Gakuto. "He wouldn't fight at all!"

"I didn't want to fight it!" Akutsu yelled menacingly from behind the pillar he was leaning on. "I hate video games! Video games are for sissies!"

"Then why did you play this game? Does that mean you're a sissy?" Yuuta trailed off as he realized that what he did was probably not very wise.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!"

"We-well, you said it was for sissies yet you're here, which means you must have tried to play this game and so…"

Akutsu balled up his fist and advanced on the blunt brunette, growling like a mad dog.

"No! He Jane! He mine!" Kurobane yelled while waving his arms frantically at Akutsu.

"Get out of the way!" Akutsu bellowed.

"SILENCE!"

They stopped to look for the source of this new voice which appeared to be coming from invisible speakers around them.

"Ahem, thank you. Now you must know that this is a game suitable for all ages, which means there will be no scenes of brutal assault, alright?"

Still no sign of the person bearing the voice. It was a girl's voice – sweet and almost angelic, yet demanding at the same time.

"I am the Game Master. And you will all do as I say. Do we have that clear?"

"Why should we listen to you when we can't even see you?" asked Gakuto.

"Because!"

And she sent a zap of lightning towards Gakuto, who yelped.

"I control every little thing in this game."

She gave a little giggle.

"But alright, if you must know how I look like…"

'Poof'

A pretty little doll appeared. She had long, black hair; large, golden eyes and milky-white skin.

"A dolly!" squealed Kurobane, who then tried to grab at her but was pushed back by an unknown force.

"We're being played by a doll?!" asked Gakuto in disbelief.

"This is merely a form in which I chose to show myself," sniffed the doll. "But that's not important. Right now, the key players are your friends – who are busy in this little world. All of you, unfortunately, have met with tragic, early ends. And so, you can only wait; till your friends are done with their tasks, then I shall summon them to play a few games."

Her laughter tinkled as the boys stared at her uneasily.

"Do you think she's insane?" Yuuta whispered to Tachibana.

"I heard that," she said coldly. "And to think I just saved you from being mashed to pulp. Hmph. You should be thankful I'm such a gracious person."

"Not to me you weren't," muttered Gakuto. "And you're not even human."

"Dolls are for sissies," snorted Akutsu.

The doll glared at them squarely, before raising her petite hands. Bracing for the worst, the boys huddled together as they were blinded by bright flashes of light.

Multiple television screens switched on around them, each one showing a different group of their friends.

"Ooh, I can see Yuushi from here. Why is Jirou in a wheelbarrow? Oh look a hot chick!" said Gakuto.

"Doesn't that look like Tezuka?" Tachibana peered deeper at the screen.

"You're right! It does look like Tezuka-san," exclaimed Yuuta. "What's he doing in drag?"

"Dolly…" whimpered Kurobane.

* * *

**Location: **_Plains of Roatina_

**_Kamio _**_----------------------_ **♥**** HP** 54/75 _---- _**MP **59/63 _-----_** Lvl 8 **_----- _**Bard**

**_Marui _**_-----------------------_ **♥**** HP** 32/68 _---- _**MP **48/52 _-----_** Lvl 7 **_----- undecided_

**_Niou_**_ ------------------------ _**♥**** HP** 68/72 _----_** MP **42/60 _-----_** Lvl 7 **_-----_ **Trickster**

**_Shishido _**_------------------- _**♥**** HP** 62/80 _---- _**MP **33/40 _-----_** Lvl 7 **_----- undecided_

**_Yanagi_**_ --------------------- _**♥**** HP** 53/71 _---- _**MP **36/45 _-----_** Lvl 7 **_----- undecided_

**Key Items:** –  
**Gold:** 1862

_Note: 'Undecided' means I haven't assigned a class to that character. Feel free to make a suggestion._

* * *

"Bwahahahaa! I can't believe you play a guitar to kill monsters!" laughed Marui. 

"U-urusai!" Kamio shouted. "Music is a powerful tool and it can be used on you too!"

"Oh yeah? Show me."

"Fine!" Kamio proceeded to strum a gentle tune. Nothing happened at first, but slowly Marui felt his eyelids droop and his body began to slump onto the floor.

"Hah! Take my Sleep Song!" yelled Kamio triumphantly. "Rizumu ni noruze!"

Marui answered with a loud snore.

Kamio felt dejected. It wasn't as much fun to gloat when your opponent was sound asleep.

"Oh great, now we have one conked out member," said Shishido.

"He snores pretty loud doesn't he?" mused Niou.

"Nothing new there," replied Yanagi.

Niou was slightly startled. How could he have known? Does he stalk Marui at night? What if he had stalked him too?

"Sanada almost slapped him once for falling asleep during practice. His snores gave him away. Would've been interesting to see that though."

"Oh. How come I wasn't there?" questioned Niou.

"You had the chicken pox."

Niou shook his head to clear away his thoughts. He _had _to stop being so suspicious of Yanagi. He was his teammate after all!

"Can we just get out of here? I want to look for the rest of my team," said Shishido before stalking off.

Kamio stared at the sleeping Marui. "I'm leaving him here."

* * *

**Location: **_Castle__ of Tralista_

**_Momoshiro _**_--------------_ **♥**** HP** 67/128 _----- _**MP **34/52 _-----_** Lvl 17 **_----- _**Warrior**

**_Ryoma_**_ -------------------_ **♥**** HP** 93/102 _-----_** MP **68/68 _-----_** Lvl 17 **_-----_ **Warrior**

**_Oishi_**_ ----------------------_ **♥**** HP** 40/118 _-----_** MP **55/70 _-----_** Lvl 13 **_----- _**Knight**

**_Jirou_**_ (Reserve) ---------- _**♥**** HP** 88/109 _---- _**MP **43/60 _-----_** Lvl 13 **_------ _**Strange**

**_Kaidou_**_ (Reserve) ------- _**♥**** HP** 45/82 _------ _**MP **36/43 _-----_** Lvl 10 **_------_ **Archer**

**_Kawamura _**_-------------- _**♥**** HP **60/92 _------ _**MP **32/73 _-----_** Lvl 11 **_------ _**Warrior**

**_Mizuki_**_ -------------------- _**♥**** HP** 40/86 _------_** MP **32/38 _-----_** Lvl 10 **_------_ **Spectre**

**_Tezuka_**_ ------------------- _**♥**** HP** 35/52 _------_** MP **68/73 _-----_** Lvl 7 **_--------_ **Kung Fu Princess**

**Key Items:** Eiji, Shinji  
**Gold:** 3386

_

* * *

_

"I feel so poor," moaned Momoshiro. "All our money…"

"We were lucky to have gotten this far because we leveled up so much before fighting the last boss. But we need to get better equipment if we want to survive this game," said Oishi.

"Oi, Echizen. Did you have to buy so many potions? You're wasting them all just drinking them like that," complained Momoshiro.

"No, I'm not. My health bar isn't full yet." Ryoma took another sip out of his potion.

"Speaking of bars, why don't we go inside that one? It looks like fun," Shinji said, pointing to a quaint establishment further down.

Mizuki smiled slyly at him. "Why Shinji, I never knew you were into these things. I, Mizuki Hajime, support you on your quest!"

"We shouldn't go to such places," said Kawamura. "It's bad influence."

"Don't be such a spoilsport," said Mizuki. "I doubt this game would have anything indecent anyway. It's probably just an average, boring bar."

"Have you been to one?" asked Shinji.

"Well, I just know of these things," Mizuki replied.

"What _is_ inside there?" asked Kaidou, curious.

"We won't know until we find out." Mizuki strode towards the bar while the rest of them followed in a more grudging manner.

Loud music was blaring out into the streets. Catcalls and rowdy cheers could also be heard.

"This really isn't a good idea," Kawamura warned again.

Ignoring him, Mizuki flung open the door to see a gorgeous, silver haired babe croon 'Eternal Flame' while dancing rather suggestively much to the delight of the crowd. Her fans gave an encouraging roar of applause as she hit her last note. Winking at them, she curtsied, flipped her hair back and demanded silence with a flick of her wrist.

Ryoma choked on his potion. "A-Atobe?"

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** More than one original character appeared here. I don't know about the mirrors, but the doll is here to stay. What do you think? Love her? Hate her?

Also, I found this cute statement on the web:

"Although we may not consciously realize it, in a two-person conversation, people speak by taking turns. When someone thinks it is their turn to talk, they do. Otherwise, they listen. A two-person conversation becomes like a tennis match."

While there probably won't be any tennis matches in this fic, I thought it was amusing that conversations could be viewed as such. And indeed TeniPuri characters talk a lot. They just don't seem to want to shut up. Not that it's a bad thing. It just gives me less room to work on my descriptions. Anyway, I guess that was random thought #329 of the day.

I'll try to keep you guys updated on the progress of the next chapter in my profile. So if you're curious, just drop by to see how much I've done. I've still got lots more forms to fill. #Sighs and goes back to filling them#


	11. Channel 4: Testing, Testing 1, 2, 3

**A/N (Part One):** Sorry to those who saw a repeat of chapter 10 when it was supposed to be chapter 9. I er, went a little crazy while editing chapter 10. Ehehe #blushes# I apologize for the inconvenience. Was trying to get the alignment of my lil 'tables' right for chap 10. I'm such a perfectionist… (Must have edited that at least 20 times) 

Chapter 9 is one of the funnest (and yes, I mean fun-nest) chaps so far. Go read it now for those who haven't yet already! Thank you again Weirdgatina-san for informing me.

* * *

**To kawaii-kitsune-kurama**: Well, technically, they're male turned female… But PoT lacks strong female characters anyway. I thought of putting Inui as an alchemist/potion maker. But he's already a wizard. Maybe I should make him a wizard cum alchemist? Dragoon eh? #pictures Kirihara in Dragoon armour# That might be interesting. 

**To Weirdgatina**: And thank you also for reviewing! It's much appreciated. Makes me very happy. #smiles# Hope you enjoy the rest of the ride!

**To 678yui-julie-and-kiki-kitten**: I tried making a Kung Fu Princess character once. Never got past the starting scene though. I was thinking more of bar girl/singer but geisha sounds good.

**To Kenata**: Diabolical Dolly! Ooh, maybe I should've made that last chap's title. I love alliterations !

**To merissala**: Looks like someone went crazy with the copy and paste options. And little hearts ♥. You must have broken the record for longest review ever. Lol Thanks for taking time to review!

It seems chapter 9 reverted to one of its earlier drafts. After I accidentally switched it with chapter 10 and back… But no biggie there. Just Tezuka's description after his 'mask' was removed. Note to self: Need to be more careful when editing.

I'll be keeping your suggestions in mind. And you're right! Tezuka does fit into the image of Princess Peach. Now I have that mental image stuck in my mind…

**To DemonGirl13**: I seem to be killing a few people here. Lol. That 'Rawr' was added as an afterthought. It made me chuckle too.

**To Kaji no Bushi**: Yup, sadly he is. Though I think most people are more amused than sad. But don't feel too bad for him. He's not the kind of guy to take this lying down.

**Tezuka**: You should know that I'm plotting my revenge on you now, Ryssa.

**Ryssa**: Err… Look! A UFO!

**Tezuka**: …

**To ficfan3484**: Lounge Singer. Lol Kei-chan is getting a lot of nicknames. Yeah, where is Ohtori…? I love the dolly too. #smiles#

**To Winter's Light**: You're referring to Atobe's suggestive dancing being scary? Possibly. But I think he'd be pretty hot in female form. Ahaha yeah, long chapter. Perhaps I should shorten them. Well, I'll just have to see where the plot leads. Love your comment about the mirror and Tezuka.

**To singer in the wind**: At least Atobe won't be as surly as Tezuka. Glad you like Tezuka's class!

**To ImmortalTigeress**: Everyone seems to love the Kung Fu Princess. Lol

**To Death Angel's Shadow 2**: Atobe makes a great girl. Wait, that doesn't sound right…

**To Tuli-Susi**: Yes, go try some RPGs! Let me know what you think of them, if you do. #smiles#

* * *

**A/N (Part Two): **Tezuka Ohimesama (Princess) needs to lighten up. Really. And show a bit more emotion… I've seen him being compared to a rock and brick walls. 

Jesus Christ rocks my world,  
Prince of Tennis rocks,  
Tezuka has the emotional capabilities of a rock,  
And he probably wishes he could turn me into a rock…

Okay, enough making fun of the Seigaku captain. He's a great guy. A fantastic leader, charismatic, and I say he's the best tennis player around. I don't care that the anime showed him being beaten by Ryoma! I choose to erase that incident from my memory and follow the manga storyline where Tezuka remains undefeated (except to Atobe in that not-so-fair match). Ryoma has a long way more to go before he can surpass Tezuka. Mada mada dane, Ryoma. Go Tezuka!

Oh, if anyone was wondering, Dan Link is a reference to the famous RPG – Zelda. Link, the main character wears a green suit and pointy cap and looks very much like an elf to me. He also carries a sword and shield which he uses to defeat monsters. Which is why I have chosen to make Dan's class Elven Knight instead of Elf. That and because my friend, Jonathan was appalled that I should use Elf as a class. ("Elf isn't a class! It's a race!") He's also been a steady supplier of crazy ideas to add into this fic, some of which may be used in the future.

It's time to have some fun!

* * *

**Chapter 11: Channel 4 – Testing, Testing One Two Three**

* * *

**---CONTROL CENTRE---**

**Location: **_Control Centre_

_**Yuuta** -------------------------_**♥ HP** 0/68 --_----_ **MP **32/40 _------_** Lvl 7 **_-------_ **Archer**

_**Tachibana **------------------_ **♥ HP** 0/72 _------ _**MP **23/62 _-------_** Lvl 9 **_------- _**Knight**

_**Akutsu **---------------------- _**♥ HP** 0/49 _------ _**MP **22/48 _-------_** Lvl 8 **_------- _**Wizard**

_**Gakuto **---------------------- _**♥ HP** 0/62 _------ _**MP **26/53 _-------_** Lvl 8 **_------- _**Ninja**

_**Kurobane **-------------------_ **♥ HP** 0/59 _------ _**MP **13/39 _-------_** Lvl 7 **_------- _**Thief**

**Key Items:** –  
**Gold:** -

* * *

**SHOWS ON AIR**

**Channel 1**: Ryoma, Momoshiro, Oishi, Jirou, Kaidou, Kawamura, Mizuki, Tezuka, Kabaji, Atobe, Shinji, Eiji

**Channel 2**: Inui, Fuji, Sanada, Kirihara

**Channel 3**: Kamio, Marui, Niou, Shishido, Yanagi

**Channel 4**: Oshitari, Dan, Sengoku, Atsushi, Itsuki

* * *

"Why Tachibana-chan, you're looking absolutely beautiful today," said Kurobane, as he took a bow. "May I have this dance?" 

"Erm…" Tachibana's eyes darted left and right, hoping for someone to save him.

Taking his silence as a 'yes', Kurobane swept Tachibana into a very awkward dance, spinning him round and round the room.

"Shouldn't you do something about him?" Gakuto asked the doll.

"What for? It's more amusing this way," she smiled.

Shrugging, Gakuto turned back to his 'soap opera', which was really a past cutscene featuring Kamio, Marui and Niou; or as their team is now dubbed – Channel 3.

Kamio is in love with Marui's sister, but she is betrothed to Niou and is torn between the two boys. Not being able to decide, she runs away and joins a ring of gypsies. Marui now blames the two for this predicament.

"_I love her!" Kamio declared with his arms outstretched._

"_Nay, I love her more!" said Niou, who stretched his own further._

"_Ridiculous!" said Marui. "She is my sister and I love her the most! But now, because of you two… alas, she has run away and I shall never see my dear sister again."_

"_I shall go to the ends of the earth to find her,__"__ said Niou.__ "She is my bride-to-be after all."_

"_Very well, I shall come with you,__"__ said Kamio.__ "And we can ask her once and for all who she loves best." _

_Marui nodded._ "_It is decided then. We shall journey on a quest! For my sister!"_

"_For your sister! And our love!" Niou and Kamio said in unison._

_A long silence followed._

"_I'm dreaming aren't I? But why am I dreaming of you?" Kamio blurted._

"_Hey, how do you know you're the one dreaming?" asked Marui, irritated. "For all we know, we could be the ones who are dreaming. And if this is our dream, I order you to disappear."_

"_How dare you!" Kamio shrieked. "It's obvious that I'm the one dreaming! After all, I was here first before you guys popped in. And since, I'm the one dreaming, I order you to disappear!"_

_Niou opened his mouth to retort but was interrupted by the sudden appearance of Shishido._

_They all stared at him._

"_We order you to disappear!" said Kamio, Marui and Niou all at once._

Kurobane came waltzing in front of the screen with Tachibana still in haul.

"Hey! You're blocking my view!" said Gakuto.

Kurobane simply twirled Tachibana a few times. The captain of Fudoumine tried to pull free but his efforts were marred by his state of dizziness from all that spinning and twirling.

"Stop it!" yelled Gakuto. He was very annoyed to have his show disrupted.

Amazingly, Kurobane stopped. Tachibana was very happy to be free and scuttled away from the deranged boy.

"Ah, how rude of me," said Kurobane. "Would you like to dance, milady?"

Gakuto's eyes widened as he gripped his chair. "NO!"

* * *

**---CHANNEL 4---**

**Location: **_Unknown Cave_

_**Oshitari **-------------------_ **♥ HP** 68/134 _----- _**MP **46/74 _-------_** Lvl 16 **_----- _**Sniper**

_**Sengoku **------------------_ **♥ HP** 82/121 _----- _**MP **43/82 _-------_** Lvl 15 **_----- _**Archer**

_**Dan **------------------------_ **♥ HP** 65/107 _-----_** MP **20/52 _-------_** Lvl 14 **_----- _**Elven Knight**

_**Itsuki** ---------------------- _**♥ HP** 53/113 _----- _**MP **26/68 _-------_** Lvl 14 **_----- _**Summoner**

_**Atsushi **-------------------- _**♥ HP** 40/89 _------ _**MP **22/41 _-------_** Lvl 12 **_----- _**Archer**

**Key Items:** –  
**Gold:** 12378

* * *

Deep within an unknown cave… 

"We're lost aren't we, Sengoku-sempai?" asked Dan as he avoided another collision with a protruding stalagmite.

"We shouldn't have listened to that man," grumbled Atsushi.

"There's nothing much we can do now except to continue on," said Sengoku. "Oh, what's this? A lantern in a cave? And there's a stone plaque next to it."

Oshitari adjusted his spectacles while he read out the contents. "Speak the magic words to open the door."

"Open sesame? Alakazam?" offered Sengoku.

"What _are_ the magic words?" asked Itsuki.

"Um, please open desu?" said Dan.

A roaring sound accompanied by the shifting of the walls ensued to reveal a hidden passageway. Well, as hidden as a passageway could be with a big sign sticking in front of it.

"Lucky! It's a good thing we have such a polite kid like you here, Dan," beamed Sengoku.

"It-it was nothing," blushed Dan.

"Those were the magic words?" asked Atsushi.

"Politeness is highly valued in this game, I suppose," shrugged Oshitari. Before he could take a step further into the secret passage, an old man appeared in front of them.

"Welcome to our secret martial arts training area," he smiled at them.

"Secret martial arts training area?" echoed Dan.

"Yes, and you have just passed your first test."

"Test? Did we just take one?" Sengoku whispered to Oshitari.

"The sign to the cave was the Courtesy Test. To be a good martial artist, one must be well mannered." The old man humbly bowed before them.

"Wow, you were right Oshitari-san," said Sengoku.

Oshitari just shrugged as the old man continued. "For you to have come this far in, you must be very eager to be a martial artist. Very well, let us begin the next test."

"Actually, we were just lost," said Atsushi.

But the man had already disappeared deeper into the passage, leaving the boys to follow him in.

"The second test – a Written Examination. Of course, in keeping up with the times, we now have a computer generating the questions. All you have to do is enter this room and answer whatever the computer asks."

"Why don't you go ahead first, Dan? You scored on that first test after all." Sengoku shoved his smaller sized teammate towards the door.

"Me? Err, okay…"

Dan walked nervously into a room with a giant screen and a cushioned armchair placed directly in front of it. The metal door behind him closed abruptly, making him jump.

"Welcome. Please sit down." It was one of those female, computer-generated voices.

"Ha-hai desu," and he dropped himself onto the red armchair.

"What is your name?" asked the computer.

"Dan Taichi desu."

**BZZTT!!!** The computer gave a loud buzzing noise. "I am sorry. That is incorrect. You are Dan Link."

"Ha-hah?"

"You have failed the test. Thank you for joining us. You may leave now."

Dan exited with a dazed look on his face.

"That was fast. How was it?" Sengoku asked.

"I failed…"

"Oh, well that's alright. At least you tried your best. What question did you get wrong?"

"My-my name desu!!" bawled Dan.

Sengoku gathered the distraught boy into his arms and patted him consolingly.

"How could you get your name wrong?" asked Atsushi.

"It-it said I was Dan Link and not Dan Taichi. But I _am_ Dan Taichi desu!"

"Apparently not in this game," said Oshitari.

Dan only answered with more sobs.

Atsushi offered to go next. He entered the room and came out several minutes later, blushing.

"Well?" asked Oshitari.

"I passed."

"My turn then!" said Sengoku, who practically skipped into the room.

"Ne, what did they ask?" said Itsuki.

"Stuff," answered Atsushi. He obviously wanted to avoid answering that question.

Sengoku soon finished, greeting them with his usual carefree smile. "I aced that test! Lucky-!"

Oshitari made his way to the entrance. "I guess I'm up next."

He strode inside and placed himself on the only furniture in that entire room before the computer could say "Welcome. Please sit down."

"What is your name?" it asked.

"Oshitari Yuushi."

"How old are you?"

"Fourteen."

"What is your blood type?"

"Type A."

"What hobby do you enjoy?"

"Watching romance movies."

"Favourite ice cream flavour?"

"Pecan." By this time, Oshitari was getting considerably bored by the mundane questions being thrown at him. _'What does the flavour of one's favourite ice cream have to do with martial arts?'_ Nonetheless, he continued to answer another string of equally dull and meaningless queries while examining his nails.

"Final question. What is the colour of your underwear?"

Oshitari almost jumped out of his chair.

"Excuse me?"

"What is the colour of your underwear?"

"What sort of question is that?" he demanded. "I refuse to answer it."

**BZZTT!**

"Then I'm afraid you fail this test. Thank you for joining us. You may leave now."

Oshitari left the room feeling utterly violated.

"Didn't any of you notice something wrong with the questions?" he asked.

"Well, I thought the last question was kinda funny. But it's just a quiz right?" shrugged Sengoku.

"I got my name wrong desu…"

Atsushi merely remained silent. Oshitari smacked his head wondering what he had done to deserve such intelligently challenged companions.

"It's my turn, then," said Itsuki.

"Welcome. Please sit down."

Like the others before him, Itsuki planted himself on the armchair.

"What is your name?"

"Itsuki Marehiko. What is your name?"

"I do not have a name."

"Nande? Why don't you have a name?"

"I am merely a computer-generated voice. I have no name," the computer answered before continuing, "How old are you?"

"Fourteen. How old are you?"

"I am the one to ask the questions. Please refrain from doing so."

"Nande? Why can't I ask questions?"

"Because this is a test," it answered testily. For a non-human being, it seemed to be getting impatient. "What is your blood type?"

"What is _your _blood type?"

"I do not _have_ blood, much less a blood type! &#$!!&"

The computer began emitting sparks and weird noises. Itsuki backed away, deciding that it was best to leave now.

"How was it?" Sengoku asked upon seeing Itsuki.

"I think I failed."

The computer room gave a loud boom as it started to rain shattered glass and computer parts.

"I never liked that computer, anyway," said Oshitari.

* * *

**---CHANNEL 1---**

**Location: **_Atobe's Suite_

_**Momoshiro **--------------_ **♥ HP** 67/128 _----- _**MP **34/52 _------_** Lvl 17 **_----- _**Warrior**

_**Ryoma** -------------------_ **♥ HP** 93/102 _-----_** MP **68/68 _------_** Lvl 17 **_-----_ **Warrior**

_**Oishi** ----------------------_ **♥ HP** 40/118 _-----_** MP **55/70 _-----_** Lvl 13 **_------ _**Knight**

_**Jirou** (Reserve) ---------- _**♥ HP** 88/109 _----- _**MP **43/60 _-----_** Lvl 13 **_------ _**Strange**

_**Kaidou** (Reserve) ------- _**♥ HP** 45/82 _------- _**MP **36/43 _-----_** Lvl 10 **_------_ **Archer**

_**Kawamura **-------------- _**♥ HP **60/92 _------- _**MP **32/73 _-----_** Lvl 11 **_------ _**Warrior**

_**Mizuki** -------------------- _**♥ HP** 40/86 _-------_** MP **32/38 _-----_** Lvl 10 **_------_ **Spectre**

_**Tezuka** ------------------- _**♥ HP** 35/52 _-------_** MP **68/73 _-----_** Lvl 7 **_--------_ **Kung Fu Princess**

_**Kabaji** (Reserve) --------_ **♥ HP** 42/58 _------- _**MP **22/34 _-----_** Lvl 7 **_--------_ **Warrior Maidservant**

**Key Items:** Eiji, Shinji  
**Gold:** 3386

* * *

Atobe spread himself out on his elegant four poster bed. 

"Suge, even in this game Atobe leads a luxurious life," said Eiji.

"It pales in comparison to home, but at least it's better than the pigpen they offered me previously," Atobe wrinkled his nose. "The nerve of them. I told them to either treat me better or I take my ravishing beauty elsewhere. After all, with this face – he paused to check his reflection – I'm bound to go far. Men all over the world will fall for ore-sama's beauty."

"Atobe's way creepier as a girl," Momoshiro whispered to Ryoma.

"So… you're a bar singer?" asked Jirou.

"I am not a bar singer! I am a geisha. An elite entertainer."

"Do geishas perform in bars?" asked Momoshiro.

"Saa," said Ryoma.

"How dare you insult ore-sama!"

"A-anyway," said Oishi, as he attempted to keep the situation peaceful, "would you like to join us, Atobe? Perhaps if we group together and find all our friends we'll be able to leave this place."

"Hmph. Well, ore-sama tires of this game anyway. My fans will miss me, but ore-sama has matters to –" Atobe gasped upon seeing Tezuka. "Tezuka! Your-your dress! It's almost as pretty as mine! Where did you get it?"

"…"

"He had it on when we rescued him in the castle. He looks pretty, nya?" giggled Eiji, which made him the recipient of 'Tezuka Glare #54'.

"He does make a pretty princess," Momoshiro guffawed.

"A princess?! How come _he_ gets to be a princess?" sulked Atobe.

"Well, you're pretty too," said Kawamura, who felt it really odd to be reassuring a boy in this manner.

Mizuki spoke up, "Regardless of what form we're in, we should really get going."

"Everyone is really getting worked up here. Although it's good to settle our differences, it's better to try and get along with each other. But everyone is too caught up with their own problems…" droned Shinji.

Oishi gave a loud sigh. It was going to be a challenge maintaining peace among such a large group of boys.

* * *

**---CHANNEL 4---**

**Location: **_Unknown Cave_

_**Oshitari **-------------------_ **♥ HP** 42/134 _----- _**MP **18/74 _-------_** Lvl 16 **_----- _**Sniper**

_**Sengoku **------------------_ **♥ HP** 53/126 _----- _**MP **24/85 _-------_** Lvl 16 **_----- _**Archer**

_**Dan **------------------------_ **♥ HP** 43/112 _-----_** MP **14/56 _-------_** Lvl 15 **_----- _**Elven Knight**

_**Itsuki** ---------------------- _**♥ HP** 20/113 _----- _**MP **0/68 _--------_** Lvl 14 **_----- _**Summoner**

_**Atsushi **-------------------- _**♥ HP** 35/94 _------ _**MP **19/45 _-------_** Lvl 13 **_----- _**Archer**

**Key Items:** –  
**Gold:** 13251

* * *

Dan was the last one to take the fourth test – a Practical Test that required them to complete an obstacle course. Being naturally athletic, the other boys passed this test with little effort. Dan was doing pretty fine as well, and was concentrating hard as he jumped from one pole to the next. Unfortunately, his oversized cap decided to slip down at this time, causing him to lose his sight – and his balance. 

"Aaah!" he yelled.

'Thud!'

"Waah! That was a ten feet high pole! Daijoubuka?!" Sengoku cried out as he rushed to his kouhai's aid.

"Ite… Daijoubu desu."

"Since this is a game, It's unlikely he would suffer any broken bones even from a fall that high," said Oshitari.

"You scared me! Don't ever do that again!" scolded Sengoku.

"Ha-hai," smiled Dan sheepishly.

The old man seemed unconcerned. "Now, for the final test; the Art Test."

"Art test?" asked Atsushi.

"Yes, all martial artists have to learn to draw well. That's why they're called martial artists."

"That doesn't make any sense at all!" cried Oshitari.

"But it makes sense to me…" said Dan.

"You must have hit your head on the ground when you fell," frowned Sengoku.

"Let the painting begin!" declared the old man as he whipped out five painting easels and handed them a brush each.

Oshitari peered at the brush in his hand. He was fine with art in general, but painting just wasn't his forte. Frustrated, he took his gun out and shot several holes in the easel.

"Very nice," said the old man as he admired Oshitari's bullet calligraphy of his name in Kanji. "But you did not use the brush. Hence you fail."

Oshitari could not care less. He wandered around the room, looking at his companions' paintings. Atsushi was pretty gifted while Itsuki and Dan seemed to be doing alright. Sengoku, however was doodling stick figures of a family and their dog. Needless to say, he failed that test.

"Alright." The old man clapped his hands loudly, summoning their attention. "This is a summary of who passed and failed during this whole exam. Oshitari – 3 passes, 2 fails; Dan – 2 passes, 3 fails; Itsuki – 3 passes, 2 fails; Atsushi – all passes; and Sengoku 4 passes, 1 fail. At least four passes are required to be a Martial Artist. This means, only Atsushi and Sengoku can become full fledged Martial Artists."

"Do girls like martial artists?" Sengoku asked.

"Of course," replied the old man.

"Yay! I'm a martial artist!" said Sengoku.

After that, they had a little ceremony proclaiming the two new Martial Artists.

"There is one more thing however," said the old man, "you must prove yourselves in battle before I can officially pass you the sacred weapons."

"I thought we already fought those cave monsters in the third test," said Sengoku.

"That was more of a training session. Your next task is to seek out the ruthless bandits past this cave and defeat them. Also, you must bring back proof of your victory."

"Can't we just defeat you in battle?" asked Atsushi.

"Of course not," he scoffed. "I'm merely a caretaker, not a martial arts practitioner."

"You mean you're not a wise old master?" asked Sengoku, crestfallen.

"Come on, let's go after those bandits," said Oshitari. The dankness of the place was getting to him.

And so, the group of five left the dark cave.

"The sun! I can see the sun!" cried Dan.

"It's not even the real thing," Oshitari said dryly.

"We should really get him checked up in a hospital," said Sengoku. "That fall must have caused more serious damage than we thought."

* * *

**A/N (Part Three): **FYI, Atsushi and Sengoku just changed their classes. It does happen in games, though possibly not in the same manner… 

Anyway, tune in again next time, same place, erm unknown time, right here on 'Prince of The Game'!


End file.
